


BAYONET CHARGE

by kiraranoayafy



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: AU, F/F, Futanari, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Out of Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiraranoayafy/pseuds/kiraranoayafy
Summary: 初衷是想写一个克莉丝得到足够充分的爱的故事；非传统ABO，AU平行世界，人类后代已经移居到外太空随便进行星际穿越等级的伪科幻，魔法级别外骨骼，大量私设，不可避免的OOC，被朋友戏称为ABS的ABO文；虽然嫌弃毫无新意的标题但却懒得换；一只寂寞、笔拙、但是确实是用心在写的卑微作者，如果可以的话，请不要吝惜您的评论
Relationships: Kazanari Tsubasa & Yukine Chris, Kazanari Tsubasa/Yukine Chris, つばクリ, 翼克
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**BAYONET CHARGE（1）**

风鸣翼第一次见到雪音克莉丝，是在一个没有任务安排的日常训练课上。

总司令风鸣弦十郎将身着红色训练服的少女带进训练场时，那娇小的身影和靓丽的容颜，霎时吸引了众人的视线，引起了一番窃窃私语。

“咳咳。”总司令轻咳两声，用如往常洪亮的声音向众人说道，“这位是雪音克莉丝，大家的新伙伴，请各位多多关照。”

随后风鸣弦十郎顿了顿，示意少女自我介绍。然而身侧的少女毫无动静，他轻轻地拍了拍雪音的肩膀，温柔而坚毅眼神透着鼓励与期待。

雪音克莉丝皱了皱眉头，颇为勉强的鞠躬示意，撇着嘴憋出一句：

“……请多指教。”

高大的Alpha欣慰地点了点头，随即转眼看向了自己的侄女风鸣翼。翼先是愣了下，而后随即领会到叔父是让自己对新人加以关照，挺直了身子郑重地点了点头。

这个晨间的小插曲过后，训练有素的众人回到各自的位置继续之前的练习。

风鸣翼作为风鸣开拓团护卫队核心的“星隼队”的队长，通常会提前熟悉新人队员的全面资料，从而进行分析再配以合理的训练方式。然而这个雪音克莉丝却是由总司令一早亲自引荐，令人措手不及，除了名字，风鸣翼对雪音克莉丝可以说是一无所知。

“嗯。”风鸣翼没有贸然行事，心里盘算了一下便打开了通讯器。

翼让雪音自己自由训练，新来的白发少女话也不回就径直走进射击训练区，耳机一戴，专心射击。而训练之余，少女也只是默默的站在角落，手里紧握着矿泉水瓶，锐利而略带凶狠的眼神成功逼退不少好奇想要上前打招呼的队员。

显而易见，雪音克莉丝并不是一个擅于沟通和团队合作的人。她就像一只生人勿近的野猫，发出警告一般的呜鸣声，以此威吓所有想要靠近的人。

“啊，真是有趣呢。”风鸣翼低声说道。

“队长？”身旁正在接受风鸣翼指导的队员有些疑惑。

“啊，你的姿势还是有一些不对，应该……”风鸣翼的注意力转回来，继续手下的指导。

午休时间，风鸣翼一进餐厅，就看到被队员们疯抢当日限定菜品的汹汹气势吓到愣住的雪音克莉丝，呆呆地站在涌动的人群之外不知所措。但风鸣翼更多看到的却是雪音克莉丝暗藏的那一点点不甘心。

但看来是个好强的后辈呢。

“这群愚蠢的Alpha”，风鸣翼的思绪被身后的友人——玛利亚·凯尊武娜·伊娃——打断，不过翼还没有来得及向对方抗议自己无辜受累，就被玛利亚用手中的文件夹狠狠打了一下头，“还不站出去做点什么吗，风鸣队长？”

二连击。

无奈地看着基站外陌生的蓝色星球，风鸣翼一边思考着友人是因为今天不开心呢，还是最近无意中又惹到了她。无果，风鸣翼大步走向无措的新人，伸手接走她的餐盘：“所谓常在战场，就算是进餐也不能松懈，作为前辈这次就让我来为你示范吧！”

面前高挑清秀的女性抛出与形象完全不符的莫名话语，便潇洒转身冲入人群，留雪音克莉丝在原地一脸错愕。仔细回想一下，胸牌似乎写着风鸣翼。跟大叔一个姓。

——所以姓风鸣的人都是这幅莫名其妙的德行么。

很快，那个风鸣翼端着餐盘大步流星回来了。“让后勤人员根据你的忌口调整了一下，应该没什么问题吧。”她餐盘伸向娇小的白发少女，脸上的神色颇为得意，确实盘中的套餐可称得上搭配相当丰盛又卖相可人。

克莉丝紧紧盯着风鸣翼的脸，希望看出一些端倪来搞清楚这个Alpha在想什么。

“嗯？怎么？”难道自己脸上沾了奇怪的东西？风鸣翼忍不住摸了摸自己的脸。

“单身？”仿佛得出了思考的结论，克莉丝双手环胸，挑了挑眉。

克莉丝的突然袭击让风鸣翼有点摸不到头脑。

“诶？……嗯，确实是单身没错……？”

“那不好意思了，我对Alpha没兴趣。”雪音瞟到风鸣翼卷着插在兜里的文件夹，冷冷地说道。

“嗯？”风鸣翼一脸疑惑，而手中不属于自己的餐盘已经被端走，留下这位潇洒的队长反复思考新来的后辈词句里的含义。

——她的意思是，她更喜欢Beta或者Omega吗，可是她为何要对我说这个呢……？

不经意间就跟着克莉丝来到角落的空餐桌，坐到了她的对面。

克莉丝扭开头，偶尔用刺探的目光打量着队长阁下，边啃着不知道是属于什么生物但很好吃的腿肉。而对面的傻高个心不在焉地吃着饭，突然想到了什么似的，正色道：“雪音，我觉得你是不是误会了什……”

刺耳的警报声让骤然响起，紧接着的是通讯员清晰的反复播报。

『请全体星隼队成员做好战斗准备，5分钟后到登陆舰报道。重复一遍，请全体星隼队......』

餐厅内十余名前一刻还在吵吵闹闹的Alpha们立刻起身，有序地奔向整备室。

与此同时风鸣翼迅速接通自己的通讯器，开始接听来自司令的任务简报。

“响君所属的考察护卫队和不明势力发生了遭遇战，正在请求救援。翼，你来带队。”

“立花吗？明白了。另外，雪音克莉丝是否已正式编入战斗梯队并允许出战，请指示。”

短暂沉默中，弦十郎仿佛下定了某种决心。“我认为克莉丝君和你同样值得信赖。你是队长，全权交于你。”

这次轮到翼陷入思考，她深深地望进克莉丝的双眼，似乎在确认什么一般。这让后者不由得感到一阵紧张。

不远处，玛利亚与邻组两位小后辈一起摆出了“加油”的手势，翼则以一个微笑代以“放心”二字。

“以防人之名向你保证，我会完成任务。”说罢，她从胸前口袋中掏出一颗胶囊，就着手边的白水一饮而下，旋即起身邀请刚入队的新人。

“共赴战场吧，雪音。”

登陆船舱里，一众灰色的量产型单兵Gear中，有一蓝一红两架最为特殊。

蓝色的那架“天羽羽斩”属于星隼队队长风鸣翼，是为“开拓者”先驱号自行研制的三架试做机之一，根据风鸣翼的特性而调整的中近距离斩击战特化型。

而红色的一架，甚至连风鸣翼都是第一次见到。从友方单位识别上也只看得到一个名字——Ichiibal.

显然这架没见过的外骨骼是属于那位充满谜团的新人，雪音克莉丝。虽然队员们也难掩对新Gear的好奇之色，但依然没有人敢上前搭话。

此刻，克莉丝正背靠着自己的Gear，做着出击前的最后检查。

“总之，不用担心武装通用性的问题，Ichiibal是火力压制型的，弹药都舍不得给装满要怎么办？！。” 一脸厌恶地拒绝了整备师过多的询问。趁着众人都在做最后的整备，克莉丝来到待机状态的Gear之中，在钢铁阴影的掩护之下摸出一针抑制剂，熟练的注射进手臂中。

非要说的话，雪音克莉丝是喜欢战场的。

这里有的是飞扬的尘土的味道、机油的味道、硝烟的味道、血的味道、甚至什么东西被烧焦的味道。

在子弹面前，在这里所有人都是一样的个体，所有人都会被打回原形。

没错，不论Alpha和Omega，一视同仁皆为尘土。

基地留守成员的及时出击，拯救了带着考察队轻装上阵却意外陷入苦战的立花响。

“啊~~得救了~~”

全员从异型生物的围攻下安全逃出后，大汗淋淋喘着粗气的立花响躺坐在登陆舰地板上，举起拳头对队长和队友们露出灿烂的笑容：“谢啦，翼小姐，大家~”

翼笑着与响对了一个拳：“辛苦了。”

几个关系好的Alpha闹着压住立花响，与全队活力担当的阳光少女闹成一片。

风鸣翼走向在和乐融融的气氛中依然坐在角落的克莉丝，递过去一杯热饮。女孩猛然抬头，这颗行星的夕晖落在她的白皙脸庞上，一瞬间紫瞳内光彩流转。

胸口心脏跳动似乎空了一拍。

清了清嗓子，翼努力压下自己飞走的思绪：“刚刚那真是精彩绝伦的狙击掩护，如此精准的枪法平生未见，真是令人眼界大开。”

被直率夸奖的女孩似乎有些难为情，低下头紧盯着手中的饮料，然后只手抬起揉搓了一下鼻子，掩饰着自己涨红的脸：“当然，我，就这方面比较擅长……”

翼坐到了她身旁，笑着后靠进椅背不再说什么，阖上双眼小憩。

午饭本就没吃多少，一番战斗后就算身为Alpha也难免觉得有些疲惫。

本打算小憩一会的风鸣翼一不小心睡到了一个特别尴尬的时间，想着新人精彩出色的表现与中午那未尽的午餐，风鸣翼决定不负队长之名，去好好关爱新人。

雪音克莉丝翻遍自己的休息舱却连军用饼干以外的单兵口粮都没有发现，纠结的抱起双臂思量了一番，决心去食堂碰碰运气。

然而食堂的加餐似乎也早被从未吃饱过一般的Alpha们扫荡而空。

看来选择只有聊胜于无的饼干了。

正打算失望而归，却下意识看向那个风鸣私自与自己同坐的那个餐桌，餐桌上似乎是有一个卷起来的文件。

记得没错的话，好像是她兜里放的东西，不是很重要的文件吗，随手放在这里？

雪音拿起来，平展开来，文件袋上熟悉的文字让雪音一时失了神。

“雪音，太好了，你在这里。”有点低沉却温柔的女声呼唤自己。

是的，是那个指挥能力全队威望个人实力各方面都没什么可挑剔，只是有点爱摆前辈架子的队长。

克莉丝应声回头，便看到风鸣翼端着俩碗热气腾腾的面从后厨走了出来。

“刚想去叫你一起过来吃，中午你也没吃多少吧。”

清秀面孔上的温柔笑容也让人很难拒绝。

——好吧，确实也是很有前辈样子。

“不过我不太会下厨，所以这方便煮面……”，刚刚还在耍帅的队长难为情的搔搔脸，“希望你不要介意……”

突然觉得这个个人方面莫名迟钝笨拙的人真的很可爱，克莉丝忍不住掩嘴笑了一下随后嘟起嘴一手接过泡面一手把文件塞到风鸣翼手里，“喏，你的文件，那你的泡面我就不客气了。”

又来了，这种心脏猛空了一下的感觉。

翼连忙抬起碗猛扒了几口面，仿佛赶场一般迅速的解决晚餐，留下一句“我吃好了，你早点休息”便迅速离开。生怕好强的后辈发现自己被她偷笑嘟嘴连击而动摇，如此美妙的一刻，也生怕自己身为Alpha的生理弊端对少女做出什么失礼反应。

“喂，”雪音叫住了正在仓皇出逃的风鸣翼，“队长，想要了解的话，直接来问我就好了哦。”

“嗯？”风鸣翼猛然看向刚刚雪音塞给自己的东西——那是标有雪音克莉丝名字的文件袋——显然雪音已经看到，“夜色已深，早些休息，谢谢你。”

一向以防人自居并引以为豪的意志力正在动摇，实在是轻敌失策。

克莉丝吃着面边看着擅自邀请自己又擅自仓皇逃离的风鸣翼，想起今日早些时候一个疑问，现在已然确切。

——果然这个风鸣也很奇怪。

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

**BAYONET CHARGE（2）**

经过短期修整，先驱号考察队决定翌日再次着陆。

上次的意外遇袭让总司令十分在意，于是决定由风鸣翼所引发的“星隼队”担任此次侦查任务保护卫，并重新选择了着陆点的位置。

作为副队长的玛利亚自然也参与到行动中，主要负责布置在登陆舰附近的防线。

考察队逐渐行进到一片低矮阔叶林中，风鸣翼将天羽羽斩的复合式战剑切换到步枪模式，一边警戒着一边走在队伍的最前方。

自上次击退的退役巨兽后，再未监测到巨兽的身影出现。明明已经离开了事件地段，为什么在这里也能……

“翼小姐，听说这里，和母星地球很像？”

通讯器中立花响好奇问话打断了翼的思路。

“确实，除了重力略高，这个星球的温度，湿度，空气等基本符合地球种族宜居标准，”…“从数据上讲是这样子的……” …虽然风鸣家素来遵循传统地球文化，不过当代的这几位也都没有回过地球的，所以，其实地球到底是什么，我也不清楚。”

空气看起来很清澈安全，但谨慎的风鸣队长还是要求全体队员带好呼吸器。

偶尔略过飞影，林中窸窸窣窣的声音，让让高度紧张的队员们握枪警戒，而寻声看去，只能看到丛林巨大树叶与那缝隙中一片蔚蓝的青空。

风鸣翼忍不住慢下脚步，假意蹲下对观察地面的痕迹，而更多是为了看向往放在响身后的雪音克莉丝。

红色外装甲包裹下依然残留很少巧的少女，正迈着稳健步伐随队前进，看起来恰恰相反，并且也很好的在注意自己周围的状况。翼欣慰之余忍不住替换了一下自己的多心。起身，继续向着目的地前进。

本次任务是调查一个疑似失联的考察站。这个本应在12天前就与先驱号进行日常汇报的检查站，竟到现在仍是沉默状态。

地图显示A队已经在目标地点附近，潺潺的流水声逐渐变大，但是森林的喧闹却似是一刹那停止，一时间逐渐变得压抑而紧张。

穿过森林，眼前的一切无不让队员惊异-生长着粗壮谷物的试验田被打的歪七斜八，防卫炮台也被暴力隔开了一半的样子……

风鸣翼停下脚步，稍作观察后对队员下达了作战指令。训练有素的队员们以雪音克莉丝为首的几名重火力装者为中心，形成了圆形的战斗队形，并谨慎地靠近检查站。

克莉丝迅速的扫视周围地形，心中默算好掩体位置和最佳视野位置，两个两个辅助镜头分别锁定在翼和响代替近战主力身上，随时可以给予火力辅助。

风鸣翼转身迅速观察一眼眼卫兵炮台。似乎是在能量消失后，操作板遭受暴力破坏而报废，炮身上还有不明原因造成的伤害。

“翼，从登陆舰附近发现可疑目标正高速向你队方向靠近，重复一遍-”

通讯中玛利亚的声音突然出现杂讯，随即小队周身便响响起一片刺耳的吼声。一个人形之物的突然从高空急坠扑向舰最前头的风鸣翼。

——嘭！

然而人形尚未从落地，便被立花响扎实的铁拳碎头颅。

清脆的爆裂音在空气中飘远。

雪音克莉丝放下枪，虽然已经完成了瞄准，但仍然没有立花响的拳头快，

“翼小姐没事吧。”

“响，小心点，还没完。”风鸣翼注意到试验田里发出不祥的声音，但试验田一直没有什么异动。

“队长，”从通讯器里断断续续传来几句，“从登录舰……可能……”

“玛利亚，这里是侦查小队，我们遭遇了袭击，请立即给予视野支援。”风鸣翼试着向护卫舰请求支援。

立花响一边警惕着周围，同时逐渐延长其他队员切换到更稳定清晰的队伍频道。

风鸣翼摇了摇头，整个小队暂时与登陆舰失去了联系。

“升起无人侦察机，全员准备升级地图，注意与舰队的距离以免通讯中断，我们继续向研究所靠近。”风鸣翼最后确认了一下队员情况。

“喂，你们右方有情况！”通讯器里传来雪音的声音。

那是试验田的方向，风鸣翼等人迅速转身摆出战斗姿态。但试验田粗壮而密集的植物阻碍在前线翼等人的视野，风鸣在耐心等待遥控勘探视野。

只需要几秒钟，几秒就好。

在雪音视野中则完全是另外一番景象-诡异的人形，从田里或爬起或钻出，他们源源不断，行动迅速，目标明确-他们几乎就在风鸣翼他们眼前！

枪声突然响起，一部分人形被密集的弹雨打碎，一部分则朝着她狂奔而来。

这些对象的移动的诡异人形，这片区域的详细地形现在就在各个队员的终端上，多亏了克莉丝的火力支援，拖下了几秒。

“立花，去把试验田里那些障碍事的植物都清除掉，其他人和我支援雪音。”立花响听令跳进试验田，为远处的雪音打开视野。

而站在队伍最前端的风鸣翼则抬枪击倒几个远处冲来的敌人，左手抽出两枚光束短刀顺势掷出，死死地钉在两个嚎叫着的人形眉心，同时右臂从身前一甩，将剑身尾部翻折连接至步枪的发射口，反手斩向另两个奔至身前的人形怪物。

不需确认，凡是被天羽羽斩所斩之物，只有身首异处的下场。齿轮的推进器蓝光暴涨，风鸣翼借着强大的推力向前冲刺，一骑当先杀入敌群之中，，所过之处只见成片倒下的人形怪物与翻飞的尸块。

这种战斗的气氛令雪音克莉丝兴奋起来。

少女迅速环视一圈，目光依次锁定正在逼近自己的诡异人形群与视野变得良好的试验田的诡异之源，双手举起两挺加特林机枪，更从ichiibal的背包某些两条辅助臂分别抓住两台火箭弹发射仓，将火控调节双向神经链接系统。克莉丝舔了舔自己的嘴唇，喃喃自语：“真是不错的味道，来吧来吧，大闹一番吧！ ”

突然迸裂的火光轰鸣，惊得翼和响都下意识地看向了雪音。

负责在雪音身边支援的队员一边不断报点，一边与雪音一同压制。

上次已经见识到新人的精准枪法，而这次又用明显强力破坏的战术重新刷新了众人的认知。

“哎呀呀呀…………”响不禁对敌人感到一丝同情，甚至觉得这些粗壮的植物并不会妨碍雪音的视野。

有了这密集而精确的的炮火打击，其他小队队员紧密配合，迅速压制试验田。

但在硝烟之中，有一个反应速度极快的红色巨人，几乎无视所有火力，赤手空拳一击便能将开拓团防御力可观的GEAR击出坍塌塌陷。

立花响见状立刻冲上前，一系列交叉为队友挡住致命的下一击。

克莉丝迅速切换大火力狙击枪，在立花响与对面力量抗争的空隙，对准对方的头部扣下扳机。

第一枪在对方泛着无机质金属红光，扭曲变形勉强抛光五官的肘打了一个窟窿。巨人似还有些许生物本能的右手捂了一下脸。

准心中能看到那巨大的右手小指，被整齐切掉两个指节。

无法忘却的凄惨哭泣叫涌入脑海，混着粗鲁叫骂声和滂沱而下的鞭笞。恍惚间她辨不出自己此时恰好身处何处，同样的战火纷飞，同样的味道。

响没有浪费克莉丝预期到的机会，果断为拳套蓄力狠狠打出一拳。这一拳的能量让巨人腹部炸裂，被击飞十几米开外。

此时克莉丝迅速扫视了已被击倒的敌人的残骸。

似人，畸形发达的肌肉让它们兼并并与速度，看起来好像已经失去了理性，只有嘶哑的怒号和超强的攻击欲望。

以及那被整齐切掉的小指两个指节。

几个特征让少女感到一阵寒意从胃中升起。

“走了，”身边的队友篇，“向那边的炮台前进，雪音？”

队友的呼唤将少女从思绪中拉回。

“啊，抱歉。”

克莉丝狠狠握住拳，逼迫自己将关注集中到尚未结束的战斗上。忍住反胃，整理了一下呼吸，却发现自己细微颤抖的手。

在L型建筑拐角挡住部分平面攻击的道路，却留下了高低地形的隐患。克莉丝跳上炮台，瞄准视野最佳的射击位，在身后布置简单半自动防御炮台，随手打爆从建筑中冲出的人形，一时顾不上身后防御的空缺。

响听到私讯频道传来队长的指示：

「立花，适度掩护。」

虽然翼的交火点离队形稍有距离，但依然将战场一切看在眼里。

「了解！」

响知道令人叹为观止的队长不断会引入自己和队友走向胜利，也会解决其他一切问题。

只要听从安排全神战斗就好。

速速解决身边战斗，风鸣翼利用天羽羽斩的高机动性，将敌人感应到响的殴下，

一跃半空，倾斜时完成武器模式切换支援克莉丝的防御空缺，落下时身边的敌人应声倒地。

响和翼分别从试验田与高坡上回防，一路斩杀，地图上那些密密麻麻的红点同时逐渐减少。

风鸣翼决定以雪音所在的位置作为阵地，战术展开，全歼试验田涌出的敌人。

“全员注意，我们以试验田为主要火力目标，”风鸣翼展开武装，“锁定所有敌人！”

响意会到翼的意图，迅速的将敌人拉聚在一起，一路送进风鸣翼攻击圈。

风鸣翼将作为主武装的战剑戳立于地面，腿部收纳仓里放置一枚剑柄，待风鸣翼握在手中时已经完成了液态金属展开，赫然是一把地球时期的日本刀。

这把特制的液态金属剑甚至是在开拓团中也是极其特殊的武装，既是因为其武装特性-根据能量供应的多寡，剑身的形态与大小也会产生相应的变化，更因为使用“剑来进行格斗战”这个概念本身就已经完全背离了主流。

将天羽羽斩60％的能源供应给剑身，液态金属像有生命的活水一般流动延展，最终固定成一把超越常识的巨大斩剑。伴随着静谧的杀气，风鸣翼挥动斩剑，对着涌来的敌群一记教科书般的斩击，为这场原野上的战斗画上了休止符。

一人，一剑，与一片血流成河的尸群。战场的修罗，正是化身为剑的防人之姿。

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

**BAYONET CHARGE（3）**

仅以几人轻伤的成果夺回考察站。

与玛利亚恢复了联系并确认队伍周边动态反应已消失，医护班和研究员即刻展开工作。

收齐装备靠在一旁稍作休整，风鸣翼监听着队伍通讯中各种报告的通知，眼神则一直没有离开那显眼的红色涂装GEAR。

经过一番激战，风鸣翼队中唯一的Omega女孩明显有些力不从心。只是她似乎有比休息更重要的事情，此刻正迈着有点沉重的步伐穿梭在战场，四下检查被击倒的人形残骸，不时蹲下仔细查看。

然后，翼看到在某一具遗骸前，那个比其他队员明显纤细外廓一瞬间变得僵硬起来，不禁担忧的放大监视器里的画面。

画面内，那个鲜少将情绪外露的少女右手紧紧攥起，克制着颤抖，有一瞬间似乎想去摸腰间的枪支，但犹豫了一刻又放弃。那背影矗立许久，似乎有点摇晃，随后动作生硬的迈步伐离开，脚下还被自己轰出来的弹坑绊了一个踉跄，但是她丝毫没有反应，只是拖着自己的身子，绕开队友们的视线走向考察站，把自己塞进了就算是风鸣翼也无法看到的死角。

皱了皱眉头，风鸣翼随手拿上一个战斗补水囊跟了过去。

走过转角便看见少女在角落阴影里，双手扶着墙，五指扒着墙面——用力到GEAR在墙上扣出痕迹，而本人却毫无知觉。

探测器形似猫耳的头盔深深埋进肩膀下，纤瘦肩线随着大口喘息浮动着。仿佛有什么无形重物压在她身上，只有很用力的喘气才能呼吸一般。

“雪音。”

私讯声音突然出现，惊得红装少女浑身一僵，她并未应声转头，只是保持着背身的姿势直了直背，

翼将补水囊递给那人，看着她顿了一下，接过装进GEAR手臂补充舱，并通过口罩喝了几口后才轻声询问。

“需要帮你叫医护兵么？”

她摇了摇头。

“……我知道了。”

看着女孩的背影，翼犹豫了一刻，想到早前少女在餐厅与自己说的话，离开前留下了一句话：“……如果对这场袭击有什么头绪，你可以随时跟我说。等下注意撤退信号，不要掉队。”

走开几步后，女孩较平常略显沙哑的声音从私讯中传来。

“我曾经被拐卖过，你知道的吧。”

“嗯，知道的。"

“有一定体格的Alpha会用右手小指截断前两个指节来区分，Beta通常是割一边耳朵，而最值钱的Omega……通常不会在身体表面留下什么印记。”

少女的话让她联想到了现场无法发现考察站人员尸体的异象，也在一定程度上解答了那些发起袭击的人形尸骸的特性。

“……人口贩子来过这边，”翼花了一点功夫才逼迫自己不去注意那些话背后的那一点含义。

“……反正我不说你也会问大叔的吧。”雪音声音有些飘忽。

“雪音。”风鸣翼用坚定的声音轻唤着她的名字。

“嗯？”

“谢谢你，和我说这些。”风鸣翼抬起头看着战后蔚蓝的天空，“此时彼后，星隼与你同在。”

通讯那头少女沉默着。翼只能希望心中的话语，能够传递给少女。

工作已经完成，全员返回。

回程途中克莉丝仍然状态不佳，低头看着交握的手沉默着，看起来心情比平时更糟糕。

她身边仿佛形成了一面墙，隔绝了自己和整个世界。响一直担忧的偷瞄她，几度向翼投去询问的眼神，都被翼严肃的摇了摇头阻止了上前询问的冲动。几个想要夸赞雪音战斗的队友就更被隔到了千里之外，只能几个一起在那里打着哈哈，登陆舰上快乐而尴尬的气氛弥漫着。

虽然自己也担忧，但这并不是强来可以解决的，正所谓“以迂为直”，也是重要的防人之道。

回收重要资料后，总司令弦十郎下令先驱号归港，让风鸣翼在内的很多人松了一口气。

显然平日与各型生物作战比较多的突击队员们，纵使在回程路上谈笑风生，但其实都很难消化“自己与人形敌人交战了”这个事实。

雪音克莉丝的状态在一众老兵的眼中是可以理解的，新人的稚嫩，再加上第二次作战就赶上这档子事，能在战后和他们开心的谈话就有鬼了，所以心有默契，给这位火力强劲的年少队友保留空间。

只有一个人知道不是这么回事。

躺在床上，风鸣翼辗转反侧，脑中一遍一遍的回顾着雪音的资料，而少女强忍痛苦的背影也不由得涌上心头。

直到半夜时分也没能成功入睡，算起来也不是规定的沐浴时间，不如趁着无人夜色，去浴室尽情泡个澡，一洗疲劳助眠。

为照顾各性别人群而设计成分时段开放的浴室，只有少数权限能在非开放时段进入，而风鸣翼就是这少数特权的持有者之一。

相较其他同等级船舰，重视船员福利的先驱号浴室相当阔气，尤其是温泉池可谓名声响彻整个开拓团。

在总司令风鸣弦十郎的独特偏执下，温泉池完全仿照地球时代日本庭院风格修建。穿过宽阔而先进的淋浴区，拐角踏上一小段碎石铺垫、密竹为墙的狭窄石板路，再转角便可看见大小不一错落有致的仿石堆砌成宽阔温泉池。木质踏板因常年浸染湿气沉暗而温软，角落茂密鲜活的绿植挺立在古式矮灯暖光之中，更有醒竹不时发出清脆咚声，渲染出宁静气息。

在这几乎令人忘记身处船内的温泉池景的背后，则是一扇巨大的观景窗，面向着深邃的令人敬畏的宇宙巨幕。前后景的强烈反差形成奇妙的空间错位感，令人格外能沉静心神。

浸泡在泉水中，将目光投入无际星辰，让黑暗与星光都照进心中，藉由此感觉到自己渺小，一直是风鸣翼最爱的放空自我、寻找实感的方式。

洗濯身心，放空思绪，不愿打扰夜的宁静一般，带着一丝期待，少女动作轻盈如风，朝着池子方向走去。

夜间的空气循环系统不若繁忙时那般风大而吵人，踏上竹墙小道，风鸣翼察觉到温泉池氤氲湿气中，带着一丝果香甜意。

起初披散蓝发的高挑少女还在思索，难道是后勤部又在温泉造景中种植了新的花朵？但这气味中又带着一股感到难以名状的熟悉感。

越靠近温泉池，气味越发浓烈。

——好甜。到底是……

不待她反应过来，走出小道的瞬间，温泉池泉池映入眼帘的同时，周身被暖意包围，浓烈香甜气息也扑鼻而来。

为眼前景象呆愣了一秒，毫无防备的风鸣翼来不及屏住呼吸，已将空气中的甜意一饮而尽，犹如吞下一杯高度数暖酒，热意从心口蔓延全身直冲脑门，来得及做的只有转身逃跑。

“……唔？”

浸泡在池中陷入昏沉的人被仓促脚步声吵醒，发出了不快的声音。纤细眉毛皱起，困难的抬起一丝眼皮，迷蒙中看到一抹深蓝风色略过。

那蓝色冷风沾了一身露水匆忙走过草地，带散了几朵幼年时母亲最爱放在睡梦中枕边的那种花，混成难以言喻的香凉之气

不待混沌的大脑理解发生了何事，另一个梦境又将疲惫的她沉沉拉入。

冰水洗过了几次脸，却依然无法让发热的头脑冷静下来。

耳边能听见自己急促的呼吸声，衣服也胡乱地套在身上，不成体统的错位着。

即使将空气循环系统开到最强，也无法散去屋里属于自己的浓烈味道。

大概不会被那个少女喜欢的Alpha的味道。

风鸣翼绝望的靠紧自己房间的墙壁，察觉到自己现在究竟是怎样狼狈的姿态。

难受的闭紧双眼，企图遏制体内狂窜的炙热，却在恍惚间看到，深邃的宇宙注视着自己，和少女被水打湿的银发、被温泉暖意浸染白里透红的裸肩。

燥热愈发浓烈，胸腔几乎被点燃。驱使自己的身体动起来，打断浮现脑内的画面，步伐踉跄走到那个储藏箱前，打开指纹锁。

对应Alpha本能的方式她不是不熟悉，分化也过了几年，风鸣翼自认为早已学会如何正视自己的欲望。

一直以来她也以不负防人之名的自制力为傲。

而此刻，她却无法令充斥鼻腔内的香甜气息消散掉，也无法控制住自己动作之中的亢奋。

明明一直以来，这都只是用来维护身体机能、生理保健作用的行动。

就像是为刀剑盘剑时的上油防锈保养那样。

心脏跳动的声音冲击着鼓膜，她听到自己沉重的喘息声。

水雾缭绕中，见到了银发的少女。

赤裸、沉睡。

这场景深深地烙在脑中，且愈发鲜明而真切。她觉得自己就像没见过Omega的青春期少年一样可笑。

随后她发现，自己第一次将那个后辈当成了一个Omega。而从未有任何一个Omega的信息素让她产生过这么强的反应。

那甜意似乎随着空气进入血液，沁入五脏，让人全身沸腾。热度融断了理智与肉体的联结，名为风鸣翼的人格漂浮在半空着，冷眼旁观那个通常被称之为Alpha的可怜野兽，用不为人知的私密用具，以失控的幅度抚慰着自己膨胀的本能。

通过肖想着那个Omega后辈。

那少女靠在池边，温和低垂的眼眉，因为陷入熟睡而樱唇微启，昏暗的灯光给精致的五官带来一丝别样的暧昧。湿漉漉的银发沿着白皙纤细的脖颈服帖的垂在胸前。经过战斗的洗礼而轮廓分明的锁骨，与仍显稚嫩的臂膀。平日藏在GEAR下的丰腴白皙的胸脯随着平稳的呼吸微微轻颤，像是炎炎夏日里被风拂过的饱满果实，让人喉头一紧。

明明视线只停留了一瞬间，但整个画面却如此清晰，在脑海中萦绕不散。

非常好看。

气味甜美。

那野兽心生渴望，将罪恶感的苛责全部留给她。她从心底厌恶着如此不堪的野兽。

如此不堪的自己。

而仅剩的那点理智也很快被野兽的癫狂咆哮吞噬，紧致快感包围袭击下她无处可逃，只能可怜的就地被缚。

从未感觉过手中的器具竟然如此狭窄，甚至有点生疼。

无数思绪情感在混沌的脑海中飞舞炸裂，犹如漫天耀眼烟花，她已经无法意识到浮现脑内的早已不限刚刚温泉看到的那一景象。

仰看红色装甲的侧颜、急促的喘息、弓起的背影。

回眸。

迷茫的神色。

笑容。

渺茫星光。

披散的银发浮在水面。

樱色的......

总是那个红衣白发的少女。

总是那双光彩流转的紫瞳。

甜意在舌尖蔓延。

心生渴望。

像是长跑过后的缺氧笼罩大脑，从最终的窒息中回喘过来后，她用力的喘息着，厌恶的将手中不知已是哪一个的器具扔到一边。

很快在自责前黑暗便吞噬的她的意志。

隔日，习惯吃早饭时随手查看邮件和新闻的玛利亚收到了来自风鸣翼的一封简单舰内信。

“过几日帮我收几个快递。感激不尽。”

无辜的晓切歌和月读调则一早上都看着玛利亚若有所思又情绪不佳的僵着脸吃饭。虽然今早有玛利亚喜欢吃的芝士煎蛋饼，但是看起来这件事不提也罢。

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

**BAYONET CHARGE（４）**

“呼——未来好狠心哦。”

即便是出了一身汗也没法完全摆脱睡意，立花响没精打采地对以严厉出名的王牌助理撒娇着。

“响才是，加入开拓团都快一年了，还是不能做好着陆作战的体力管理，每次都这样输出溢出的话，以后可是会出大问题的。”面对自家Alpha的撒娇，小日向未来选择冷淡回应。

看在响乖乖地做完拉伸运动，没有像是往常一样插科打诨过去，未来心里多少有些安慰，反正也没打算唠叨个不停，转而问起装备的事情，“这次冈格尼尔调整后感觉如何，有没有不适应感？”

“嗯……”响将右手重复着握拳张开的动作，回想着之前GEAR在身的感觉，“偶尔使力出拳后会感到震震的感……诶？”

“嗯？”未来转过身，看到愣神的响正直勾勾地看向前方，顺着眼神望过去，在走廊前方有一个扶墙而立的虚弱背影——银色长发扎着低双马尾——这样的特征，寻遍全舰也只有一个人。

而这个人脚步飘忽，身子已经开始倾斜。

两人不约而同的快速追上去：“克莉丝酱！”

“响，赶紧送医疗室。”未来在前面开路，响抱起已经昏倒的克莉丝一路狂奔。

猛然睁眼，风鸣翼从床上跳下来，在一堆杂物中翻出万用工具，这才发现竟然比平时起的还要早。

这屋里现在如此狼藉不堪唤起了风鸣翼一丝回忆。赶紧抬起胳膊闻了闻，感觉自己的嗅觉已经有些失灵了，打定注意先去冲凉，再去道场晨修。

为了让头脑恢复到像往常一样清澈明净，风鸣翼可没有少花心思。转念一想又难得有让自己感觉棘手的事情，苦笑就不免爬到脸上，感叹一句好Alpha多磨，速度整理好自己，风鸣翼向着人声鼎沸的餐厅走去，作为队长，可不想因为这件事情缺席。

小日向未来却意外挡在面前。

“风鸣队长，”未来的严肃表情令翼内心不由紧张起来，下意识地直了直身子，“请您多留意关心一下你的队员的情况可以么？”

平日温和内敛的小日向未来毫不掩饰此刻对自己的极大不满。

“诶？立花怎……”努力的搜索记忆，近几日的战斗也好训练也好似乎都并没让这个可怕助理的宝贝Alpha受伤，虽然立花响确实一直用力过猛，但是报告上似乎……

“不是响啦，是您的新队员雪音克莉丝，她现在正在医疗室休息。”

“雪音？”意料之外的名字出现，翼心中一紧，慌忙询问，“她，她怎么了？”

平日冷静干练的战斗队长惊惶的样子引起了未来的注意：“就算是体能高于一般Omega，她也是个Omega啊，别把她当成一般的粗野Alpha对待，可以么？确实，你们三个的GEAR外骨骼是特制的，是效率最高技术最先进的装备，但操作起来依然非常消耗精力，在战后还安排跟普通Alpha一模一样的日程未免太欺负人了吧。”

“不，我并没……”

——没有注意到对方是个Omega么？

内心的讽刺反问，让将反驳话语被翼咽了回去。她确实注意到了她……

懊悔自责在清秀眉间形成乌云，看的未来不禁叹了一口气：“我和响将她带到医疗室去休息了，翼小姐有空最好还是过去看一看。那么，还有工作我先回去了。”

风鸣翼目送小日向未来去餐厅打包好饭菜再离去，回想着雪音克莉丝相关的资料若有所思。

心不在焉的结束早训后，风鸣翼回到房间，翻箱倒柜，本来就很狼藉的房间变得更加糟糕，但本人似乎一点都不在意，倒是因为找到了自己想要的东西而开心。紧接着又去了食堂，像是地下交易一般交换了厨师手里的袋子。

来到医疗室门前，借着电子屏的反光确认好自己的状态，又将袋子里的东西整理了一番，最后忍不住心中奚落自己要不要这么紧张正式。

“风鸣翼，前来叨扰了。”

小日向未来抬起头，下意识地摸了摸鼻子。

看到银发少女正昏睡在床，各种设备正监视体征的画面，蓝色长发的少女不若刚才一般雷厉风行，倒是在门口犹豫了起来。

“嗯……响不在？”风鸣翼环视了一圈。

“怕她再犯困睡着，让她先去吃饭了。”小日向未来走到门口，自然地打开大功率通风系统，“没事的，她只是在睡。”

“这样……那失礼了。”风鸣翼慢慢走近病床。

银发少女的熟睡侧颜带着让人揪心的疲惫，与记忆中的模糊影像微妙重叠，不一样的是对方恢复了平日淡泊如Beta的气味。确认这一点后，翼稍微松了一口气。

“这是给她的礼物。”风鸣翼将大袋子放在床头柜上。

“这，这是红豆面包？”未来有些惊诧。

“平时见雪音爱吃这个，就用甜品券和厨师长换了一些，算是队里大家的心意。”

哪里是一些，就算是爱吃也用不上这么一大包吧，这是多少红豆面包啊。未来心疼地看了一眼病床上熟睡的克莉丝。

“另外，就是想问一下，”风鸣翼挺直身子，“雪音具体是怎么回事？”

未来快速拨弄万用工具，调取资料，犹豫停顿的略过其中几行，慢慢斟酌着自己的用句概括道：“主要是低血糖，引起的原因比较难讲，比如长时间饮食不规律啊，体质问题啊，过度劳累啊什么的……听说昨晚还在温泉池那里睡了很久，想必也有这方面的原因。目前体征平稳，以后注意恢复和保健就好。”

眼角余光却看见翼微微胯下肩膀，剑眉微皱，仿佛做错了什么事情一般。

想到昨夜在浴室任由少女睡在温泉中逃跑的自己......纵然是无可奈何的事情，但翼仍然陷入了深深的自责。

未来默默地在一旁上下打量着翼，虽然衣着与平时并无不同，但敏锐如未来还是能够分辨出对方身上复杂的气味，一般用来掩饰信息素的香水味掺杂着比平日更锐利的清冷香味。

——糟糕，我们的队长的迟到的青春期不会是来了吧。有点危险呢，这样的Alpha。

“待会了子小姐还要给她做一个系统检查，训练意见会发送你邮箱，请仔细阅读认真参考。虽然有些晚，但今天上午的早训我就先替她请假了。”未来站起身，清了清嗓子，“翼小姐就先回吧，等醒了再行通知。”

风鸣翼点点头，说道：“辛苦了，那我就告辞了。”

未来送走风鸣翼，转身面对着充满Alpha信息素的房间，无奈的打开了信息素分解灯，希望把这浓度尽快降下来。这是第一次在这个人身上闻到这么重的Alpha信息素痕迹，未来决定记录下来今天的异常，整理后报告给了子小姐。

看向了仍在床上昏睡的少女，毫无防备的可爱样子让人想起软软绒绒的幼猫，樱色嫩唇和凹凸有致的身材又卓显性魅力，也难怪翼小姐也会动摇。

虽然从气味上未来并不认为两人发生了什么，但很显然也不是什么都没有。再怎么清心寡欲又懂得节制自控，也难逃是一个alpha的事实吗？

发现了令人敬畏的前辈人性的一面，未来感到一丝欣慰的同时，也多少有些心情复杂。

那个高风亮节的人，若是知道了面前少女的医疗资料中简单带过又充满暗示性的几行、以及身上疤痕的意味着什么，又会是什么反应呢……

“啊，翼。”

刚刚冲去早训汗水的玛利亚、切歌和调三人在浴室门口遇到又来冲凉的风鸣翼。

“啊，早安。”对着翼投去埋怨的眼神，却被对方一句心不在焉的早安应付回来，玛利亚察觉到友人的异常，眼神示意切调两人先行离开。

“怎么了？……呜哇，你嗅觉失灵了么，喷这么多香水？”走近翼的瞬间，玛利亚便察觉到原本清爽的气息今天有种莫名的污浊感。

“…诶？”翼因玛利亚的话一下子回神，低头闻自己的衣服，“这么明显？”

她并没有闻到什么特别的气味，不如说她鼻腔里还隐约能嗅到难以言喻的甜腻味道。

突然想到小日向未来在很空的医疗室打开全功率空气净化，最后又有些急的把她请出医疗室，果然是因为自己吗？

想到这点，翼的双颊染上了尴尬羞愧的红晕。

玛利亚狐疑的看着她，担忧的低声问道：“你要不要先去冲凉，快递我会按老规矩给你的……”

越说发现面前的Alpha越发扭捏，玛利亚挑起一边眉毛，忍不住面带笑意的调侃道：“哦呀？莫非是风鸣队长迟到的青春期来了？是不是我家翼也长大了啊~~”

“玛利亚！不要取笑我了啊……”风鸣队长用这种紧张的压低声音面红耳赤虚弱的抗议的样子可是很少见的，玛利亚幸灾乐祸的想。

“好了好了，每个Alpha都有这么个阶段啦……这么说来你们Alpha真的是麻烦……哎呀你不要太过烦恼了，去冲凉，再换身衣服我来帮你处理一下身上的味道……”

被玛利亚像哄小孩子一样带走的风鸣翼，真的有苦说不出。

“……唔。”

见床上的人转醒，未来迅速扫视了一眼各项指标，并俯身去确认少女的状态：“你醒了？”

眼前人温柔的样子像极了记忆中疗养院的护士姐姐，让雪音克莉丝一时想不起来自己身在何处。

想起自己晕倒之前的事情，眼神由迷茫转为慌张，忙坐起来摸了摸胸口衣服。除了感觉脑子一阵眩晕，身体也虚弱无力，并没有多余的热量和焦虑感——并不是发情热的症状——这让她松了一口气。

而留意着她的未来也注意到了她右手抠住左胸上方衣服的下意识动作。

“不用担心，你只是有些体力匮乏外加低血糖。”

认出眼前是那位熟悉医护官的助理，不过看到胸牌克莉丝才想起来，这位看起来与自己年纪相仿少女的名字从哪里听过。

小日向未来……这不是队员们口中经常用来调侃那个热血笨蛋的名字嘛……

“先喝点东西？”少女的笑容如同名字一样温暖犹如和煦阳光。

“……谢，谢谢你。”看着克莉丝红着脸低声道谢，双手接过小心的啜饮，可爱样子让未来忍不住翘起嘴角。

“之前见过一次面，我叫小日向未来，了子小姐的助理，本舰第一医疗助理，主要负责护卫队员的身体监护。克莉丝酱，以后再遇到这种身体不适的情况可以随时通过专用频道或者紧急指令呼叫我哦。”

这样说着，未来将万用工具轻轻触碰了克莉丝佩戴在左手手腕的万用工具，将通讯方式加入后辈的联络网。

克莉丝抽了抽鼻子，打量了一番，确认眼前的少女是一个Omega。同时她也发现空气中隐约着一点熟悉的味道，然而却头脑混沌一时想不来是谁。

“如你所见，我也是一名Omega，”察觉到少女有点失礼的视线，未来笑着坐到床边，真诚的眼神望向她，“所以我想跟你说，身为Omega不是你需要苦恼的事情。确实，你体质极其特殊，爆发力确实达到了alpha平均水平，但也请正视你的体力存在的问题，不要去跟一般的Alpha在这方面较劲，循序渐进的锻炼更重要一些。而且你知道，你的精神与耐力作比绝大多数Alpha强太多了，若真的与他们较量，也应当从这方面入手，充分发挥优势……”

不知是出于对同类排斥感降低，还是为面前少女温柔中带着强硬的态度感到棘手，被责备的克莉丝一改平时倔强倨傲的态度，视线低头看向手中的杯子，虚弱的挣扎着：“我并没有……想与他们争……”

只是有点厌恶这个软弱无力难以控制的身躯而已。

不自觉的将两手握紧，未饮尽的杯中液体因少女的使力泛起水波。

“克莉丝酱，”察觉到少女情绪低落，未来坐到克莉丝床边，轻轻握住克莉丝的指尖，温柔地望着少女些微黯淡的眼眸，轻缓说道，“每个人都会有自己苦恼的事情，或许他人无法完全理解……但也请不要一人勉强承担，这不还有大家呢吗。”

像被什么烫到一般，雪音克莉丝稍微抽回手指，有些慌张地看着未来，不知道该如何回应。

纵然已经参与到这份工作中来，拥有了共事的队友、同事，少女却仿佛在刚刚才意识到——这些人将自己当成了“伙伴”。

在之前的战役中，那个风鸣翼也拐外抹角的提醒过自己这个事实。

这一切对她来说还是太过于陌生。原以为成为护卫队的一员，只要当好一个虽然有点异常但也好用零件就可以了。也算是对弦十郎的报恩。

伙伴什么的，从来没有期待过。

——说到底，他们不一定会接受真实的自己，与其被讨厌，还不如……

眼见少女沉默，未来把大袋子塞到克莉丝怀里打断她的思绪，笑着说：“你的伙伴给你的礼物，红豆面包。”

这么多？！雪音更加慌张了，不知所措的问道：“都，都是给我的？”

“嗯嗯 ，你的那些伙伴特意和厨师定的呢，”未来拿出一个红豆面包，“喏，先吃一个会比较好哦。”

雪音接过红豆面包，迟疑了一下，便对最爱的甜品放弃抵抗，啊呜啊呜地吃起来，沾得嘴边都是。被少女和印象完全不符的可爱吃相逗笑，未来拿来手帕又递上水：“别噎到，慢一点吃。”

白发少女的反应和身体状况让医务助理稍微放心下来。虽然矇眬的不安感仍然萦绕心头，忧虑之事或将不日爆发，但当下，自己可以做的，大概就是从日常的点滴中为减少那所带来的伤害而着手准备吧。

T.B.C


	5. Chapter 5

**BAYONET CHARGE（５）**

“先驱号”返回浮游都市“风鸣市”需要约12个地球日，在此期间除了分析之前收集到的情报以外，各小分队还需要完成各自的实验任务、训练计划和日常课程。

而有樱井了子陪伴在侧的旅程，总是让人胃部痉挛，心跳不已。

“呜哇！”

转角处，略矮一头的身影迎头撞到风鸣翼怀里，翼急忙稳住脚步扶住对方。

“在舰廊上不要乱跑哇……诶？雪音？”

定睛一看，正是慌慌张张四处观望的雪音克莉丝。

扶稳对方后翼默默的后退了几步，不料对方却猛地靠近躲到自己身后：“借我躲一下……你现在要去哪？我可不可以和你一起？”

因对方靠太近而感到一丝害羞，但同时又被后辈下意识的信赖和依靠激起前辈范的风鸣翼纠结的挠了挠脸，内心再次庆幸白发少女平日信息素气味淡如Beta。

“啊，我正要去和玛利亚去练舞，你要来也不是不可以……不过你现在不是应该在上生理课吗？”

“啊啊啊啊……所以我才逃的啊！”提到课程，银发少女的焦虑突然转为有点暴躁，脸上却出现了可疑的红晕，“谁要上那个变态医生的什么、什么‘Omega自身修养’，的鬼课程！有这个时间我还不如……”

抱怨的话语突然收住，紫瞳猛地瞥向一旁。翼好奇的挑一边眉头，但是并没有追问。

“嗯……樱井小姐的课虽然露骨且思想先进……但是雪音啊，你还是乖乖回去比较好……”一些不忍回忆的事情浮上心头，翼小心的捂着嘴，对害羞的后辈提出真诚建议。

毫无疑问，在先驱号上，最不能惹的人便是医疗官樱井了子及其助理小日向未来。

“你！你又不是Omega，当然……”想到上次听课时的种种，红晕迅速燃遍少女的脖颈耳根，声音也变得弱小下去。

“如你所说，我不是Omega，但是，Alpha也有青春期，什么的啊……”被害羞的气息传染了一般，高个少女也红了脸，微弱的抗议道，“樱井小姐的生理课，就算是我也，上过的啊，而且从未缺席……”

尴尬沉默漫过了害羞而互相游移着视线的两人。

“啊，找到了。翼小姐好。”未来微笑着走到风鸣翼身前，最近队长的状态都变得和以前一样，那样令人窒息的味道没有再出现过。

礼数周到的招呼过后，未来不由分说的将克莉丝从风鸣翼的背后拉走。

“放开我！我还有更重要的事情……”

别扭着胳膊，炸毛的小后辈试图从医疗助理手中挣脱，然而那位能令诸多Alpha自愿合作的助理完全无视了这不足为道的抗议。

“不可以。对于克莉丝你来说没有比清楚认识自己身体更优先的事情了。”

看着两位少女离开的身影，对后辈稍微心怀同情的同时，风鸣队长微笑中也带了一丝安心的意味。

——也开始习惯这里了啊，雪音。

虽然察觉到刚刚小后辈刻意隐藏去一些信息，但想想队员也无需事事向自己汇报，风鸣翼说服自己不要对少女的事情过于敏感。

先驱号靠港风鸣市后，几名舰上要员随总司令风鸣弦十郎去本部汇报，风鸣翼便将带雪音克莉丝去新公寓的任务转交给副队长玛利亚。

“抱歉啊雪音。”走之前还特地露面嘱咐一句。

——那样一脸歉意的样子，真是让人嫌她多事都没法讲出来……

少女本想跟玛利亚说可以自己找过去，却不料出港时已经看到玛利亚坐在车上的等自己。

一瞬间甚至想掉头回船上躲起来。

白发少女皱着眉叹了口气，认命的挠挠头，走上前去，并尽力控制表情，不让自己显得太过没有礼貌。

高挑的副队长戴着墨镜坐在驾驶座上，干练的制服被私服换上，更显出凹凸有致的成熟女性魅力。

“那俩个小鬼呢？”没见到与玛利亚如影随形的那两个人，克莉丝随口问道。

没想到平日为人冷淡的少女竟会问及自家小妹，玛利亚楞了一下，随即扬起温和的笑容：“切歌和调去买东西了。”

一路上，玛利亚贴心的留意着克莉丝，每一个引起少女回眸的地方都做了简单介绍。

开拓团分配的公寓宽敞明亮，可以看到窗外模拟太阳正准备下山。

之前在内网订购的家具都已摆设完毕，克莉丝再次感叹了一下开拓团的待遇优厚。

“嗯，位置不错，可以看到A4湖。”

站在窗边，克莉丝下意识顺着玛利亚的眼神看过去。夕阳的金辉中从楼宇中穿过，洒在湖面涟漪中，碎成一片光彩。

尽管是人造景观，依然有着自己的美感。

突然就有了自己的房子，自己的家，突然就有了一个可归之处。

少女在房子里踱步，伸手触摸每一个细节，却还是觉得没有实感。

屋中除了配套家电以外，看不到任何能体现个人趣味的小摆件，玛利亚忍不住向少女提议改日一同去商业区购物。

看见望向窗外的少女侧颜神情恍惚，似乎是没有听到玛利亚的提议，而那眉眼间的迷茫令玛利亚感到一丝痛心。

少女的资料中有大量自己权限无法查看的部分。也就是说她曾经经历的，是一般人难以想象的。

明明她还这么年幼。

门铃声打断了两人思绪。

“啊，来了啊~”

面对克莉丝疑惑的表情，温柔的副队回以神秘的笑容。

“锵锵~！！”“歹歹歹素~”

奇怪的呼声同时响起，随之出现的，是抱着鲜花和蛋糕的晓切歌和月读调，以及身后还站着——日常傻瓜式笑容的立花响和小日向未来。

“雪音前辈，欢迎回家！”洋溢开朗笑容的切歌和一脸认真调将手中礼物双手献上。

少女呆立在原地，半天才回过神来。

——“欢迎回家”？

这从未……不，很久未听过的语句，在心中回响，搅起情绪的波澜，眼眶莫名微热。该说点什么，却喉头哽塞，始终无法成句。

面对一张张温柔而真诚的笑脸，她低下头，用极低的声音，微弱道谢着。

坏心眼的响手放在耳朵旁：“诶，刚刚好像有人说了什么哟，哎呀没有听清呢，克莉丝酱你听清了没有啊~~~”

“真是的，”雪音双手不自觉的拽着衣服，羞涩也慢慢在脸上晕开，视线众人与窗外之间漂移，最终下定决心般提高音量，“谢，谢谢！了啦……”

声音大概也就突强了一下，又迅速衰弱下去。无法顺利说话的少女低头咬住嘴角绞住衣角，不待懊恼情绪蔓延就被一个热情的熊抱撞了满怀。

玛利亚看着众友人之中害羞至极点的白发少女，脸红着僵硬着，头发被立花响揉乱了，羞怯的有点狼狈的接受着同伴们的热情，求助一般的慌张眼神的看向自己，温柔笑颜安抚着对方。

她由衷希望少女学会享受这个过程。

吵吵嚷嚷的吃过饭后，玛利亚送其他人离开，临行前反复嘱咐雪音注意安全，交代了注意事项也和雪音交换了联系方式。

雪音关上门，看着虽然安静下来，但似乎仍洋溢着伙伴们带来的吵闹的新家，心中难以平静。

原本的调查计划被完全打乱了，然而，她诧异的发现自己并未感到懊恼。

心情甚至可以说是，蛮好的。

登陆大叔的船的这段时间，意外的，很顺利？明明一直都没法跟他人相处，真是不可思议……

即便有意保持着距离，却还是在不经意间，被她们在新的住所留下了气息。

没有什么值得回忆的过去，却蓦然间有了新的生活。

伙伴。

家。

全部都是人生中的新体验。陌生到缺乏实感，却又如此鲜活。

奇异的温暖感觉在胸中荡漾。

窗外下起绵绵细雨，随手打开音响，安静的钢琴伴着低沉男声传来，与雨声交织成一片和谐声场。城市喧嚣被隔绝在外，而屋中夜色显得格外安详。

少女侧卧在床，注视着床头的鲜花，被夜笼罩上一层暗调。

两个年纪稍小的后备队员一直在叫自己前辈呢。

幽暗蓝色充盈视线，让她想起一个沉静的身影。

前辈？

不待她对自己漫游的思绪有所反应，少女便被昏沉的睡意所笼罩。

梦境中看见了母亲，昏黄的台灯下在亲手缝着什么东西。

想看个仔细时，却发现周围是冰冷仪器，自己被很多人高大的身影围在中央。压迫感逼近，身体沉重疲惫无法逃脱，连呼吸都困难。

心中呼唤着“新家园”疯狂逃窜，但怎么跑也逃不出这个场景、影子笼罩的范围。仿佛自己只是在原地奔跑。

被七手八脚的捆绑起来，无论怎么死命挣扎都无法逃避装着绿色不祥液体的针头。

再然后，右手到小臂部位不见了。仿佛被不可见的什么整齐砍掉，既没有血也毫无痛觉，只是消失不见了，徒劳地留下黑色的横截面。随后是整个右胳膊和左小臂，双脚，双腿。不管多么害怕、怎样疯狂挣扎也无法发出声音。

而另一个猖狂尖啸的声音一直没停过。

——「她注定是新世界的夏娃！」

火焰和爆炸席卷战场，眨眼间她又身在打光子弹、能源见底的GERA之中。周遭尸骸一片，除自己以外没有站立的人。

嘈杂的通讯中，那人的话听不真切，只觉得是不停地说着：“......任务失败……被袭，紧急撤退......”

任务失败......是我的错么？

彷徨无措立于火海之中，突然在面前，已失去人形狰狞面孔、带着本以为已经忘记的纹身跃然眼中，将自己扑倒，身上的GEAR如同纸片般被轻松剥开，而她还像幼时那样无力反抗。

雪音克莉丝从自己的惊叫中醒来，汗已浸湿全身，紧紧抓着胸口，手指像要将唐突跳动的心脏抠出来一般使劲的，压抑而急促的喘息着。

陌生的新房子里，几小时前的欢声笑语已被黑暗侵袭，而这场梦仿佛就是在嘲笑原以为可以开始新生活的自己。

白发少女只手捋起湿黏刘海，拇指紧扣在太阳穴，挫败与低落萦绕心头。

“……混账。”

T.B.C


	6. Chapter 6

**BAYONET CHARGE（6）**

先驱号一般归港后休息15个地球日，没有出港计划的时候则是要求全员随时待命的状态。

护卫队的队员特殊一些，靠港期间还是会周期安排训练以及课程。

这次归港后对星隼队核心装备进行了改良，为了测试性能以及装者适应性，展开了为期一周的特训。作为特训压轴的环节就是核心装者的公开模拟战，每次模拟战都会吸引各船舰的护卫队成员前来观战。

护卫队各成员因作战方式与职责不同往往分为工程兵、哨兵、渗透者以及先锋，他们配合装备有订制核心装备的装者进行作战。

与上期不同的是，这次是以三人为单位的小组对战。

分组也打破了常规配置，由风鸣翼、晓切歌和月读调组成的队伍，对战由玛利亚、雪音克莉丝以及立花响的队伍。这次模拟战数据也将作为评定晓切歌和月读调能否正式参与到实战的重要标准。

风鸣总司令和樱井女士进行完讲话后，大屏幕倒计时即将开始，随着模拟场地生成，场外已经彻底进入观众模式的其他队员阵阵兴奋高呼。

这个队员组成，对风鸣翼来说可称得上是压倒性的不利。虽然以体质上来看这边是两名Alpha及一名Beta，比对数据上占优，但晓切歌和月读调毕竟缺乏战场经验。反观对面的组合，响是规格外的存在，玛利亚又是人称“银腕”的万能型选手。翼转头看向最大的变数，雪音克莉丝。虽然枪法惊艳，若以接近战持续贴身的话，她便无暇进行援护狙击了，说不定还能找到击破的破绽。

翼向着年少的预备队员给予鼓励的笑容：“虽然玛利亚很熟悉我们各自的作战方式，但是我对她们也同样了如指掌。不到最后一刻，谁也不知道会鹿死谁手。”不论实战还是模拟，身为防人的矜持，风鸣翼都不会手下留情。

“嗯，要让玛利亚大吃一惊。” “不能总是被玛利亚当做小孩子来保护Death！”手拉着手的月读调和晓切歌同样志气满满。

系统随机选定的模拟场地是都市场景，两队各自在出发点集合，最后一次检查模拟战斗系统是否正常运作。这种特殊系统，是被逼无路的整备班的最新得意之作，在保留视觉效果的条件下，将GEAR的出力调到最低，并将战斗产生的伤害以削减能源反馈到GEAR上，实际受到的伤害降至最小，同时保证了演练需求和观众的视觉享受。

倒计时结束的瞬间，迎面而来的果然是导弹与机枪组成的豪雨，事先已有心理准备的月读调升起防御盾，将三人团团围住。火光炸裂，硝烟四起，观众台上爆发出兴奋的掌声和口哨声代替了模拟战开始的提示音。

一阵蓝色旋风率先冲出，直奔由于这一轮“亲切问候”而暴露位置的雪音克莉丝。枪手少女带着张扬的笑容，不慌不忙地继续倾泻弹药。逼的风鸣翼不得不借助建筑物进行掩体间迂回前进。

“不要忘了我们Death！”晓切歌肩部的四条辅助臂展开，举起大型步枪将空中的大部分导弹扫落。而月读调维持着正面的小型防御矩阵，展开脚下的滑轮蛇形前进，从正面吸引火力掩护晓切歌。

疾如风、侵如火。风鸣翼将复合式战剑展开，以楼体作为滑道，配合天羽羽斩强大的瞬间爆发力，从近乎垂直的角度冲到了雪音克莉丝的身后。

“居然敢用背对着防人，雪音，觉悟吧！”

枪手少女却连头都没回。瞬间察觉有诈的风鸣翼同时感到空气中某物破空而来的震动，半空中硬是凭着腰力转身避开了。

黑色的长枪与风鸣翼擦身而过，深深没入地面。

与长枪同色的GEAR背对着人造太阳的光芒，人影稳稳立于在枪柄之上。

“还是这么心急啊，翼。我们怎么会让克莉丝独自出现在你面前呢。”

风鸣翼重整体势，抬头看向来者。

“居然久违的拿起枪了，玛利亚。”

“毕竟要陪你们这些Alpha，不胡来一点就太不合群了。”玛利亚优雅地着地，反手拔出长枪。“克莉丝，去吧。”

银发的枪手卸下一身重火力外挂武装，颇为得意地朝风鸣翼比了个“bang”的手势，翘着嘴角说道：“有缘狙击镜里见啦，队、长。”便三五下消失在楼群之中。

看来快攻不成，反倒是被玛利亚算计了。风鸣翼暗自思忖。自己被玛利亚牵制在楼顶，那么此刻立花响一定正在与那两个小后辈交战吧，而雪音精准的狙击便会在最最“糟糕”的瞬间出现。

不再多言，风鸣翼脚下发力，眨眼间已经冲到玛利亚长枪的范围里。刀枪相击，出手皆是彼此熟悉的招式。金属之间的碰撞产生的火花不仅更加点燃了观众的热情，也让身为知交好友的两位装者相视一笑。

“也差不多厌倦这么一成不变的舞步了吧，翼。”随着挑衅的话语，玛利亚手中的长枪连续刺出，显得格外游刃有余。

“感同身受。”风鸣翼招牌性的自信微笑，每一个字都伴随着一记强力的斩击，毫不示弱。“我也正想着应该要激烈点了。”

场外，以一群女性成员为首的观众爆发出阵阵尖叫。吓得雪音换弹夹的动作都慢了一拍。

“吓一跳，搞什么鬼啊！。”雪音克莉丝在建筑物间穿梭，一边关注着楼上的动静，一边为立花响提供援护射击。“等等，白痴！你冲的太前了！”

立花响，信条是最速最快一直线，其双拳无人可挡。但在配合天衣无缝，彼此互补的晓切歌和月读调手里却没讨到什么便宜。自从立花响杀入战局，晓切歌便明智地放弃了射击武器，以GEAR的外装甲组合变化而成的巨大镰刀。不逊于那凶悍的外形，Igalima的攻击范围也十分夸张，一时之间让立花响不得近身。而月读调虽然身为Alpha却偏向于辅助型，其头部的特化装备将用于防御的能源以相反的形式放出，便会形成外形可怕的能源锯，配合着镰刀的猛攻，封锁敌人的退路。正如两架GEAR的名字，Igalima与Shulshagana，翠绿的狱镰与鲜红的魔锯，将敌人的肉身与灵魂一并撕裂。

“哇！等等~锯子和镰刀什么的，从来没有见过啊！居然藏了这么一手，切歌和调太狡猾了！”立花响嘴上抱怨着，脸上倒是笑的开心，看得雪音克莉丝忍不住又翻了个白眼。

立花响这看似十分狼狈的东躲西蹿，反而让对手无章法可循。倒是那两个小后辈，用尽了浑身解数也没能突破立花响的双拳，累的气喘吁吁。

“呆子，你玩够了没有！快点把这边收拾了去支援她。”那个她，当然是指正独力与某防人单打独斗的好看女性。雪音克莉丝对天真的队友嗤之以鼻，而被骂了的人也丝毫不见生气的意思，只是小小地哀嚎了一声“克莉丝酱好过分”，一个后跃回到雪音克莉丝身边站定。

“既然切歌和调都拿出秘密武器了，克莉丝酱！要试试那个吗？”立花响双拳收于腰两侧，跃跃欲试。

“......整备班会哭的吧？”被问到的人转头看向提议者，面有难色。“那不是你的同期吗？”

“小事一桩！安藤桑是个很体贴的人，一定会原谅我们的！”立花响答得理直气壮。

“所以说啊......真是的你这个白痴随便吧！会怎么样我可不管！”雪音克莉丝再度拎起爱用的卡特林机枪，对准了面面相觑不明所以，但总之有点害怕的晓切歌和月读调。

“这就是师父直传的——！”立花响深呼吸，沉肩坠肘，摆出了最基本的马步。

雪音克莉丝完全看不懂她在干什么，但是隐约能感觉到立花响从手指到脚尖、全身上下都在凝聚着可怕的力量，一触即发。

绝对不想站在这白痴对面、和风鸣有关的家伙都莫名其妙。克莉丝心里想着这些有的没的，但还是很配合的对晓切歌和月读调进行精准的火力压制，让那二人就算明白“即将发生可怕的事”，也无路可逃。

“呵啊——‘发劲’！”

随着空挥而出的正拳，立花响势如雷霆的一脚踏下，一道如同经过猛烈地震后的可怕地裂，伴随着让人不愿多想的系统短路电火花向着已经目瞪口呆的两个后辈延展而去，将两人分隔开来。

“克莉丝酱！”

“嘁，我知道！”

雪音克莉丝毫不犹豫地丢掉打空子弹的机枪，跃向半空掏出双腿两侧的微型冲锋枪，而立花响则双手交叠，接住下落的枪手的瞬间用尽全力向对面。

“这就是‘空间战术’！”

响喊出的同时，雪音克莉丝在半空中利用大幅度的抛物线进行广角度的覆盖射击，再利用建筑物作为着力点，借助推进器的力量，反身再次腾跃。几乎从天而降弹雨让晓切歌和月读调不得不各自使出防御手段。

如此一来，这两人的连携与防御在立花响面前便如同虚设。结果不言而喻。

“Aliaaaaaaaa——师父给的那些电影真的太厉害了！呐~克莉丝酱~哎嘿嘿嘿~~”

“离我远点。等、不要靠过来你这个白痴，会传染的。给我！把手！放开！！！”

“啊疼疼疼......”

“这次真的Death了Death.......”

“小切，我不会让你一个人孤单的。”

“呜呜呜呜调！”

『蓝队，晓切歌、月读调 无法战斗。』

听到系统音的提示，风鸣翼主动将复合战剑撤回。

“......是我太冒进了，深切反省。”

“你能意识到这一点我真的十分欣慰。看来随着青春期到来再次成长了呢。”

“玛利亚，露出了像老妈一样的表情。”

“闹脾气也没用哦。翼。”

察觉到玛利亚的语调降了几度，风鸣翼老老实实不再多言，谨慎着战场周围的动静，检查GEAR的状态。事实上，这一番缠斗下来，天羽羽斩的能源已用去十分之四。一惯比较节约能源的玛利亚想必余量要比自己要乐观些，等到和立响与雪音克莉丝到来，三人完成合围，3对1的情况下可以说是必败无疑。然则防人之剑，纵然是踏入死地亦无退却之理。

唯一的机会就在那三人汇合的瞬间，只有赌一把了。

思索间，翼忽然感到背后一阵寒意，以身为剑的本能向后一斩，居然将空中袭来的狙击弹一分为二。这一轮交错，让翼发现两点方向的建筑之中狙击镜一闪而逝的反光。

“玛利亚小姐~~~~”从正下方传来的是立花响的呼喊声的同时，身后的玛利亚也有了动作。

身后有玛利亚，地上有立花堵截，远处又有个狙击手时刻瞄准自己......风鸣翼反而露出了一丝笑容。

既然碰巧得知了最为忌讳的狙击手的大致方向，那么这一瞬的战机便值得赌上一切。

抢在玛利亚的长枪之前，风鸣翼先手发难，右手将复合式战剑瞄向玛利亚的脚下掷出，左手接住弹出的液态金属剑剑柄，飞身从楼顶一跃而下！

瞬间高度集中地能量，让液态记忆金属如波涛般沸腾，超出物理范畴的巨大斩剑借着落势如陨石般砸向立花响。

“......咦唔哇啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——？！”

“立花！接得住就试试看吧！”

把翼的挑衅视作鼓励，响再次摆出发劲的架势。“不会让你失望的翼姐！师父直传的——‘空手接白刃’！”

透过狙击镜目睹那个防人跳下来的一瞬间，雪音克莉丝觉得这场模拟战已经完全失去了意义。

战场上绝对不能这么来。夸张过头了，简直莫名其妙！

且不论那个把剩余能量几乎都用在构成液态记忆金属的胡来队长，热血笨蛋立花响这一手更是不可思议：虽然付出了极大地牺牲——环境模拟系统的地面构成部分似乎彻底过载报废了，变成了破破烂烂的金属地板——但是竟奇迹般的接住了这从天而降的一剑。

待雪音重新校正完毕，却发那个防人意外的狡猾，用落下的巨剑做掩体正好挡住了狙击视野。

『 红队，立花响 无法战斗 』

小队频道里传来玛利亚断断续续的语音，隐约听到分辨的出“撤退”二字。雪音无声地啐了一口，没有丝毫迟疑，按照事先定下的计划掉头就走。既然位置已经暴露了，在那个人面前狙击枪不过是累赘罢了。

算算能源的话，天羽羽斩也应该到极限了，但只要还有一丝可能性，那把剑便不会轻易放走敌人。一路快速移动，克莉丝从藏在角落的补给包中进行常规补给，拿出了“近战武器”们开始布置最后的防线。

那抹蓝色的身影很快就找上了门。

风鸣翼从容拔出一双短刃，徐徐走向失去了重火器的射手。

克莉丝掏出适合近距离作战的高射速微冲，尝试性地在小队频道呼叫玛利亚，然而并没有任何回应。

“虽然比计划中早了点，雪音，就当做是我提前进行对你的实战教学吧.....”战场上的风鸣翼周身散发出的气息与平日的淡薄内敛大相径庭，身为武者的杀气影响了平日淡薄内敛的信息素，变得极具侵略性而霸道，让人觉得自己已是虎狼的眼中餐，却又偏偏立于薄冰，进退不得、束手无策。

在两人相距不过数米的时候，风鸣翼的身影忽然消失了。

“比如——像这样的时候应该怎么办。”

那熟悉又陌生的低沉嗓音从背后传来，克莉丝余光看到风鸣翼的短剑竟架在自己肩头，金属的冰冷触感仿佛透过Gear直达脊髓。

“太、太近了！上课不用贴得这么紧吧！？”

“接近战就是这样的，雪音。”

风鸣翼呼唤自己名字的时候，克莉丝甚至能感到她吐出的气息略过自己的后颈。

“所以说......太近了啊！！！”对方有这个能力却无心结束战斗，被玩弄于鼓掌之间的感觉让克莉丝恼羞成怒，左手用力甩下事先捏在掌心的闪光弹，在强光中通过翻滚与近战狂人拉开距离。

果然，风鸣翼脸上带着似是而非的笑容，并没有追击的打算。

“像这种单独授课的机会可不多，雪音，让我们慢慢来吧。”

“嘁，我倒是想问问你怎么还能动。”

“立花的能源比较充足，我借来一用。”翼侧了侧身，让克莉丝能看到与天羽羽斩有些不太匹配的黄色大型能源模块。

克莉丝皱着眉头，瞪着那个一脸得意而不自知的家伙。想必是风鸣翼趁着那个白痴接剑的时候，仗着天羽羽斩的高速机动性“偷”来的吧，这也就能解释为什么那个笨蛋被秒杀了。

“卑鄙的家伙！亏你还一副好人嘴脸自称什么防人。”

“兵者，诡道也。这也是战术。”

双剑翻飞，眼前这个人的动作像是一连串蓝色调镜头的切换所组成，潇洒到让人见之有气。

克莉丝拔出贴身的双枪，不服输地邪邪一笑。“那就跟我好好玩玩吧。”

子弹与双刃的共奏，宛如一曲热情的弗朗明哥。

红色身影弹无虚发，每一颗子弹都出现在恰好的位置，不给对手踏入自己腹地的机会；蓝色身影速疾如风，挑衅般只以双剑将子弹全数挡下，间或从不可思议的角度回敬一剑，将红色的枪手禁锢在自己的领域内。每当热辣的枪口吐出火舌后抽身欲离，冷酷的剑刃定会紧紧相随纠缠不休。两人就像是默契的舞者搭档一般，在一进一退中难舍难分。

显然这个距离对于克莉丝来说有点太近了。火热的战斗气氛让信息素随着两人体温挥发，对方完全释放的Alpha气场使她觉得浑身不自在，而自己信赖的子弹在这风鸣翼面前也如若无物，甚至像是嘲弄般地几次身体碰撞，都让克莉丝愈感焦躁

——我这到底是在干什么啊？怎么还有能闲心逸趣陪Alpha胡闹？

明明还有更重要的事。

红色的GEAR伸出背后的辅助臂，丢出一枚手雷。缓缓下落的抛物线在这场高速的“近身格斗”中简直是慢动作。

风鸣翼忍不住皱眉，心中怕是克莉丝的体力支撑不住。

“看来是时候结束这场战斗了，雪音。”

翼俯身，正以快速冲刺闪开手雷落点时，被一阵猛烈的爆风狠狠吹翻在地。

还没等她完全反应过来，雪音的第二枚手雷已经投出。翼一个翻滚，就势向前飞扑，霎时间感到那枚手雷在自己斜后方炸裂。

翼有些狼狈的抬头看向雪音，正目击少女枪口瞄向了半空中的第三枚手雷。

原来雪音是靠着精准的点射提前引爆。

瞬间醒悟的翼决定反过来利用爆炸的推力。双刃寒光一闪，翼掐准爆炸的时机打开推进器，架着爆炸风的推力全力向雪音冲刺，意图一击定胜负。

即便这一击没有得手，那么也能凭着极近的距离封住雪音的手雷。

“这样的话......！”克莉丝丢出最后的一枚手雷，同时打开腕部的内置舱，向后跃起，朝着两人之间发出一枚震荡弹。强大的推力将翼震退，震荡弹的角度正好让手雷在翼的身侧炸开。翼速度反握双剑尽量挡在身前，但这一下仍炸得天羽羽斩的能源被削去一大半。

而跳跃姿态中的雪音自己也被震荡弹崩飞，结结实实得摔在身后的墙上，看那站起来摇摇晃晃的样子似乎状态也不乐观。

尽管模拟战斗模式下翼没有受到多大实质性的伤害，但翼不由得感到一丝怒意。她着实没有想到对方会用这么危险的作战方式。

“雪音！这么乱来的作战方式是怎么回事？！”用尽最后的喷射能源，翼再次向前冲刺，一剑挥出。

“少啰嗦，能赢不就行了！”红色的枪手架起双枪抵御，全力吼了回来。

“这个不明事理的......”翼微微发力，将明显状态不对的克莉丝抵在墙上，既担心对方是否因碰撞而受伤，又对她忽然急躁起来的态度感到不解。一时之间两人陷入僵持。

“好啦，两个人都到此为止了。”

伴随着熟悉的嗓音响起，长枪将翼自腰间“贯穿”。

『蓝队 风鸣翼 无法战斗 胜者为红方』 

翼退开，双剑反握于手中，面带不满地望向玛利亚质问道：“这种战法是你教给她的吗？”

“热血上头到思考能力都丧失了么？”玛利亚迎着翼的目光走上前，“而且你自己不也一样，只看到眼前目标不顾周身情况。很久没犯这种错误了啊，翼。”

被戳中痛处，虽然烦闷也只得乖乖闭嘴。正如所言，翼上一次败给玛利亚也是这个原因。

低头看向剑刃中倒映的自己，水蓝双瞳中满是疑惑。为何这么简单就被激怒了？实在不像自己。

见翼也认真有自我反省，玛利亚也为友人留下空间不再追击，目光转向体力几乎耗尽，正费力扶墙站起的雪音克莉丝：“考虑到模拟战的特殊性，临战不听指挥我可以不追究，问题是你这种自杀式袭击，到底要队友如何配合呢？‘死人是没有输出的’这么简单的道理也不懂么。”

固执的神枪手沉默着避开视线，露出与自己队长一模一样的自责表情，看得年长一些的副队长气不打一处来。

玛利亚叹了口气，感到非常无力。如果对方藏有心事却不肯说出而自己又不能点中，那么无论什么样的话语都无法传达到防线对面。而雪音克莉丝又不像翼那样从接触开始便一切情况都了解，也就没法像当初那样直接打到服气再说。更何况风鸣队长现在对这个后辈简直“护犊心切”……

看完整场模拟战的风鸣弦十郎突然从通讯中开口：

“模拟战到此结束。玛利亚说的没错，你们两个人都要回去写反省报告书，当成假期作业吧。全员到医务室集合检查，确定身体没什么事就可以放假了……”

T.B.C


	7. Chapter 7

BAYONET CHARGE（7）

虽然模拟战中发生一些小插曲，然而假期依然愉快的走向尾声。

当新的航行计划发到全体船员的万能工具上时，大家便知道，假期已经所剩无几。

风鸣翼如往常一样登上先驱号，进入机库保养自己的宝贝坐骑。 享受着古韵十足唱腔悠扬的地球时代歌曲，将工作与烦恼搁置脑后，一身工装的少女席地而坐，左手灵巧的地转着扳手，右手查看着投影在空中的各式资料图纸，试图往面前的机车上添加一些新东西。

机库门却意外的打开。

诡异的背景音乐扑面而来，雪音克莉丝一脸惊诧，紧皱着眉头一边挑起一边喃喃自语：“这是什么奇怪的……噫，你这家伙怎么在？！”

“哦，雪音啊。离豋舰日尚早，今天上来有什么事情吗？”

少女急忙摆手解释，白色发尾跟着一摆一摆：“没，没，没什么事情，就是想上船看看。”

“那也要注意时间，值班时间过了之后全舰封锁，小心被关起来。”风鸣翼笑了一下，继续沉溺在自己的爱好中。

“啊，我知道，”那人似乎并未注意到自己言行中有何异常，克莉丝稍微松了口气，小心翼翼向着一旁的穿梭机的阴影下靠近，“队长才是，别忘记了时间。”

模拟战时感到了少女的异常，事后作为队长的风鸣翼考虑过联系对方单独聊聊。考虑到对方一直很注意与他人距离，为避免不必要的误会，翼还是先找了既是自己叔父也是对方监护人的弦十郎说出顾虑之事。意外的被告知弦十郎已经与她聊过，随后也便放下心专注自己的事情。

没想到反而在舰上会遇到……

翼边摆弄着工具箱，边从机车后面偷偷观察着克莉丝的行动。

只见白发身影踮着轻盈步伐，若无其事的溜到穿梭机阴影里，辗转又挪到穿梭机舱门处，用权限卡打开舱门，一个闪身进入。

风鸣队长吃惊的是，理应受制于权限的克莉丝居然获得了驾驶与出港许可，正解开一道道限制，将穿梭机驶向出场舱。

年长的前辈迅速起身换上空间服追进出场舱，打算看看这个雪音克莉丝到底在搞什么。

与城市空港做完最后的通话，终于可以如愿以偿地向着调查多日的坐标前进，克莉丝靠向驾驶座椅背舒了口气。

自从上次着陆作战，与那些人形怪物——变异的Alpha和Beta——交手之后，自己一直在暗暗调查。

三年前噩梦的影子再次出现在自己面前，也就意味着自己原以为早被摧毁的那个实验还在继续……

她无法对这件事置之脑后。

计划前往的是一片异常沉默的星域，有一艘“如幽灵般”的重量航船在这个星域漂浮着。消息来源虽然有些微妙，但眼下并没有其他值得的一探究竟情报了。

恰逢今日风鸣市与那片星域的星门距离最近，少女便打定主意去看一看，然后快速返回。假借着风鸣总司令的名义外出时间过长的话，总归是太过张扬了。

这个当下就先向那里前进吧，正好自己也能休息一下。打定主意少女开始着手设置跃迁，一想到自己还是在那个风鸣翼眼前开走的，一点点辜负他人信任的自责和些许自满得意让雪音情绪复杂。

算了，不管了。真有什么，回头再……

“雪音，你在干什么，私自开穿梭机出来是违规的，赶紧回去。”

“哈？！你，你什么时候上来的？”克莉丝大惊回头，面前站着的不就是风鸣翼嘛！

这人怎么会跟来？出舱室刚刚还是真空环境，究竟是怎么上来的？？

“刚才。不过没来得及从正门上船，我从紧急舱进来的，”平淡语气说出危险系数极高的可怕事实，风鸣翼走近雪音，青瞳盯住少女一脸认真继续劝说，“虽然不知道你从哪里弄得权限卡，但还是乖乖回去吧。”

“现在还是假期吧，队长？要处罚等之后随你便，现在不要管我。我先送你回去……”

银发少女挑衅的看了翼一眼，不屑的扯扯嘴角，冷淡回绝了建议。

似乎所说的话被理解成了威胁，翼苦恼的皱起眉头，语气中带了些焦虑：“不是作为上下级的问题，阻止你自己去做违反规章的事情，这是身位前辈应有的表现和必然使命。独自出航的风险和后续要面对的——”

“啰嗦死了！只会说这些自以为是的话！为什么你要这么多管闲事啊？！我怎样都跟你无关吧！！本姑娘向来习惯独来独往，无关人员赶紧滚回去不要妨碍我！”

被惹恼的少女愤而转身，眼中的紫色映着指示器闪烁光标，犹如暗藏火焰，切齿怒斥喝止着企图靠近的人。

这是怎么了？风鸣翼显然被雪音意外抗拒的态度吓了一跳。少女突然的暴怒模样，正如同模拟战那时。

“有什么事情，我们可以回去从长计议，你有什么想法大可提出来，无论如何我和司令都会帮你做你想做的事情……”翼再次试图劝说雪音停下这莫名的出航，不待对方再次反击，便传来系统提示声——

『距抵达星门还有1分钟，请系好安全带做好缓冲准备。』

——糟糕。

白发少女慌忙转身面对操作台手忙脚乱的身影，明显对穿梭机尚不够熟悉。

翼叹了口气，先是将少女按到驾驶座上为她系好安全带，然后又把自己固定进副驾驶座上，手握紧扶手：“也罢，既来之则安之。我陪你一起去。”

感到穿梭机进入平稳航行，翼睁开双眼，调出导航图确认进程。

距离预定坐标似是还有4小时左右的距离，而跃迁引擎冷却充能则需要3个小时。

看来直接回去是没有什么希望了，暂且先走一步算一步吧。

偏头去看雪音，少女仍靠在椅背上，紧闭双眼只手掩嘴，额头上也渗出一些细汗。翼立刻反应过来这是Omega体质影响造成的跃迁后应激症状，忙找出应急药箱，取来缓解药物放到少女手中。

克莉丝艰难的抬起眼皮，看了看手中的胶囊，又看了眼俯身观察着自己的风鸣翼的担忧眼神，犹豫片刻，最终还是将药服下。

待少女的表情稍微缓和一些之后，翼放下心，主动发问道：“还是好好和我说明一下现在的状况吧。”

或许是认为因跃迁而如此狼狈的自己现在没有什么底气，克莉丝也不再倔强反驳，盯着导航中上持续向目的地行进的座机坐标，嘴唇干裂以至于开口都伴随着细微的疼痛。

“这片星域，开发度低，航线少，又处在几个星联管辖区域的盲点，是那些不法分子喜欢的区域……在45天前，也就是我们上次行动前后几日，有数个小团伙空艇陆续消失在那附近——当然，被星联的笨蛋警方当成是帮派火并处理了。那之后又在这边传出最新的‘幽灵船’传说……我不认为星联会把幽灵船传说作为调查点——更何况失踪者又都是犯罪者……”

少女断断续续的话明显停顿一下，吁出口烦闷气息，“……我本想先调查一下，看看能否发现有价值的情报，再申请调查什么的……”

虽然行动鲁莽，但考虑周全的地方确实令人意外。

翼意识到少女停顿后明显转移了话题点——隐藏了一些信息——但当下她并不打算追问。

“确实，等星联将几大浮游都市的航线和考察站都调查完，在着手来调查这里的话可能确实会错失一些……但擅自行动终究是团队协作的禁忌啊雪音。”

“又不是出任务……”

跟你们没关系。

如果说出来的话，一定又要被这位老气横秋的前辈念叨了。现在的状态并不适合与她吵架，少女还是选择后半句咽下。

强忍住想要说教的冲动，翼让克莉丝将控制权转移到自己这边，示意少女可以再稍事休息一下。

还在为应激引起的不适苦恼，这个建议来得及时又体贴，克莉丝窝进椅背中。

眩晕恶心感还未完全消退，心绪烦乱更让人焦虑不已。

她不擅长等待，尤其是这次旅程，事关不想记起也无法忘却的曾经，她不知该用什么样的态度去面对。

是否应当期待？期待所获得信息印证了自己的猜测，揭开回忆中已结痂的伤疤，让鲜血和痛楚一点一滴重现自己眼前？

又或者是这次、乃至今后也一无所获，无从得知那噩梦到底是已成过去，还是仍在宇宙某个角落伴着尖叫与痛哭延续？

自己想要结束的梦魇，自己又是否已经做好准备面对它？

上次作战之后虽然不会像以前一样夜夜噩梦，但偶尔还是会被趁夜溢出的回忆惊醒。

现在的自己来这里，真的是正确的选择吗？

……就是因为这样，才更需要能够独处，偏偏又多了这么个管闲事的家伙。

本来就心烦意乱的时候，自己要撞枪口上来，被击中也应该没什么怨言吧……

努力忽视在狭小空间中飘散着的对方的信息素的味道，少女闭上双眼养精蓄锐。

不知是如何做到的，蓝发高挑的女性虽身为Alpha却向来信息素气味淡泊，不似其他Alpha无时无刻不宣扬着自己的身份。

清凉淡香确实也令人并不讨厌。

一旁的风鸣翼并没有察觉到克莉丝的纠结，反而因为她听话的乖巧样子忍不住翘起嘴角。

白发少女蜷缩在驾驶座中，让常被队员抱怨狭窄的驾驶座反而显得宽大起来。

说起来这似乎是两人第一次像这样单独相处。如果不算某次意外。

意识到视线总是不自觉飘向驾驶座方向，风鸣翼赶忙地为自己找一些事情做——检查确认穿梭机上应急装备物资的贮备情况，以及药物种类。

发现了信息素抑制胶囊时，忍不住松了口气，毕竟今天没以为会遇到别人，出门的时候一身轻装也没带多余的东西。

大意了，真是防人失格。

接近目的地的提示音叫醒了两位少女，风鸣翼随手打开外界显示器。

投影画面中，“幽灵船”正赫然飘荡在自己眼前。

那是一艘约有先驱号两倍大的改造货船，系统搜索提示为20年前流行的机型。虽然不是老旧机型，却透着明显保养欠佳的气息。

它没有任何动力的痕迹，没有任何光亮，庞大身躯挡住远处的星光，在茫茫太空之间形成一片突兀的黑影，松开束缚的逃生舱环绕着它，安静而沉默的随之漂浮着。

“幽灵船”与环绕周围的“死灵”。

透过画面也能感受到一种诡异不祥的压迫感，翼感到自己身为战士的本能被迅速唤醒，不禁有点懊悔应当多带点装备。

“看来不用讲究先礼后兵了啊……”

试图缓解气氛的调侃并没有得到任何回响，翼歪头去看克莉丝。

女孩的表情仿佛凝固了一般，眼神被钉在投影画面中黑影上，嘴角紧绷，悬在面板上的手因攥紧而颤抖，纤细的关节筋骨凸立。

风鸣翼突兀的想起当时在行星上一片尸骸中，那个红色GEAR止不住颤抖、蹒跚的背影。

6年前，雪音克莉丝与双亲在乘坐移民舰前往宜居星球新家园的路途中，就是这艘船出现舷窗外。

漫天的登陆舰，暴徒的狂笑和平民的尖叫。

爆炸，枪声，鲜血，尸体。

拖拽，哭喊，酒精，畜生。

永远到不了的新家园。

永远结束不了的噩梦。

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

【ABO】BAYONET CHARGE（8） 

绪川忙了半个多月终于回到了风鸣市，一落地便驱车赶往开拓团总部。

“司令，”绪川开门见山，将几张纸先摆在桌子上，“除了刚才的数据，还有一些情报在这上面。”

“唔，连你也没有办法触及到核心信息吗？”

“确实很困难，这些也是凭着手速抄下来的，”绪川站到司令身边，“无法携带光学元件进去，没有办法拍照。”

风鸣弦十郎俯下身仔细研究绪川带回来的是一份名单。

“呀，不好意思，”樱井了子缓缓走进来，弦十郎抬起头看着她，“别那样看我嘛，弦十郎，女人都是有秘密的。”

“检验结果如何？”

“十分不幸，”樱井了子将检测报告投影到屏幕上，“这种正是威尔博士独有的实验特征。”

“啧……当初留下余孽了吗？”

虽然新星联时代以来已经明文叫停了人类基因实验，但进化之谜仍诱惑着科学家走进追求超人类的无限噩梦之中，威尔博士便是这群狂热者中的佼佼者。

——总有一天超人类会像新人类代替人类一般，而我便是所有超人类之父，是人类再进化的英雄！

这是威尔博士最后对风鸣弦十郎的咆哮，那时弦十郎抱着娇小的雪音克莉丝从火海中逃生。威尔博士最后下落不明，一些余党被星联法庭审判，算是震慑了一直非常嚣张的地下活体实验。

绪川在一旁点点头，说：“近期发现许多犯罪分子船舰被袭击的迹象，同时我们风鸣在其他宜居行星的考察站也在遭遇了袭击，在这种强烈的针对性袭击下，高度怀疑威尔博士本人并没有死亡。”

“那么有关威尔博士的情报呢？”樱井了子问道。

“很遗憾，”绪川摇摇头，“目前能掌握到的只有这些。”

“绪川，明天你带人去威尔博士原实验基地重新调查。”弦十郎收好桌子上的情报，“了子君，继续分析样本，争取掌握威尔一党的实验细节，其他人打起精神，让我们把他们再揪出来一次。”

“是！”

风鸣是优秀的特务机关，借助于浮游都市和庞大的开拓舰队建立了巨大情报网。然而就算是这样，这个曾被风鸣摧毁过的威尔一党却仍在继续自己的实验，且远甚从前，这让弦十郎感到不安。尤其是还涉及到那个少女。

风鸣翼和雪音克莉丝两个人死死地盯着这个静默的庞然大物，小心翼翼地驾驶穿梭机驶过那密集的逃生舱空域，最终找到一处可以从外侧进入的闸门，翼将穿梭机驶向那个方向并尝试从外侧控制。

闸门缓缓开启，那货船内不出意料的一片漆黑，穿梭机探照灯成为浓郁黑色中唯一的光源，静谧地射向前方。顺着这束光，两人看到里面宽广的停机坪上，停靠两艘无人操作的大小舰艇。

“要进去了，雪音。”风鸣翼轻推拉杆，穿梭机平稳滑入机库。

闸门关闭，这空间慢慢有了稀薄的空气，穿梭机的检测系统将数据传送到两个人的万用工具上。风鸣翼稍微研究了一下，将可能遇到的情况和应急方案在心中迅速的过一遍，再检查好过滤系统和氧气储备等。全部准备妥当抬头看向雪音克莉丝，后者却已早穿好了太空服，只是手里捧着头盔迟迟没有戴上。

虽然少女并没有表明什么，但自己也多少看出一些端倪。翼思量着是否要再次建议联系支援，白发少女却先她一步戴好头盔和配枪，起身往门口方向走去。

翼暗自叹了口气，走向门口，伸手将正克莉丝头盔上近场通讯的开关打开。正低头查看手脚推进器的克莉丝被这突然动作愣住，然后待翼戴上头盔后，通讯器中传来对方有点失真的低沉声音：“听得见么？”

反应过来怎么回事的雪音不禁用吐槽掩饰自己刚刚的慌张：“嗯。勉强听出没有换人。”

少女特有的刻薄言语让翼笑了一下，但很快风鸣队长就恢复自己队长的样子，再次嘱咐道：“这船现在进入了低电运转模式，重力很小，要小心使用推进器，另外为了节省空气，我们优先使用船内空气，再一次检测各项指标。”

穿梭机门打开，纵使开着过滤系统，这船内空气的味道还是让人气息一窒，风鸣翼忍不住咳嗽了起来，通讯器里传来雪音及时的询问。

“我没事，”风鸣翼慢慢走下船，“先去检查下那两艘舰艇。”

少女没有做出回应，率先从穿梭机上跳下来。

“没有生命迹象，”风鸣翼顿了顿，尽量将声音放低说道，“但可能有尸体。”

地面的薄尘随着两人的步伐而震动，顺着头盔照明有限的照明视野望去，四下只有冰冷的机械反射着无机质的光，而周围的黑暗仿佛随时会将人吞噬般的压迫感，偌大的停机舱现在只有风鸣翼和雪音克莉丝，没有人，更没有尸体。

看不见那位少女的表情，唯独能听到她短促的呼吸声，在这压抑的环境里却几乎是唯一的生机的象征，她确认了一下方向，然后向着船内快步前进。

“慢一些，雪音，不要着急。”风鸣翼扫描机库门旁的地图铭牌，而克莉丝已不耐烦地来到了门前。

舱门开启，二人不禁端起枪警戒姿态前进，以防未知的敌人突然出现，然而迎接两人的，还是无声的黑暗。

“……烦死了。”少女低声咒骂了一声。

“保持警戒，前进。”风鸣翼出声安慰。

再向内前进几米后，空气流动增强，应急灯光从身边依次向内部延展点亮，照出斑驳墙面和所处空间的大概模样。

船内气味透过过滤面罩传来，迫使风鸣翼掏出了几个加强型过滤模块。

“雪音——”就在翼递给雪音模块时，白发少女再次抢先自己一步。

“这前面就是警卫室了。”

然而克莉丝明显对这种重力环境不够适应，停靠时稍显笨拙的撞到墙面，翼自然地滑过去，一手扶着墙，一手从揽上少女的后腰帮助其站稳。

察觉墙上有所异样，年轻队长将手举到自己脸前，搓弄着黏在手套上的不明粘液，对着光源仔细观察着。

克莉丝厌恶的试图将身上蹭到的东西弄下：“什么鬼玩意……”

万用工具扫描分析后，并没有给出答案。

阴冷感从背后爬起，令两人不禁警惕的查看四周。然而除了冰冷阴森的墙壁，什么也看不到。

挥之不去的视线感渐渐笼罩着两人。

“警卫室似乎已经被改造成了他们赌博的小场所，”酒瓶、扑克牌和骰子以诡异的姿态分布在不大的房间里，而人类的痕迹却无从查找，“这里的还有一些监视录像，先下载下来，现在下一步去哪里？”

“……货仓，或许有活人。”少女应声抬头，神情恍然，皱着的眉头始终没舒展开。

大概就像是引力吧。从梦中，再被拉回这里。

“还在为威尔博士的事情烦恼吗，弦十郎？”众人散去后，樱井了子看到风鸣弦十郎仍坐在自己的位置上，双臂交叉在胸前，眼睛静静地看着远方，“烦恼的Alpha不可爱哦。”

“了子君，”弦十郎眼神转到樱井了子身上，“克莉丝君的情况你怎么看？”

“数据表明她确实很适合Ichaival，几次作战下来表现也是可圈可点。继续用心引导的话，可是会成为一名超可爱的女孩子呢。”

“嗯，那么我去协调一下，必要的时候让玛利亚君出面去和纳兹塔夏教授谈一下。”

“是一个明智的决定呢，弦十郎。”樱井了子若有所思地看向座位上的红发男子，却发现对方也在看自己，于是留下一记飞吻轻飘飘的离去。

所谓的货仓不过是用来装那些“货品”的一个个大笼子，笼子里面铺垫的是已经扭曲打结的肮脏废旧布料。

没有声音，没有痕迹，什么都没有，只有被全开或半开的笼门。

看着前方领路少女白色长发浮动、与背景格格不入的沉静身影，通讯器中呼吸声很沉很沉，风鸣翼感到自己的胃也绞了起来。

在货仓最里面，有个和其他笼子隔离开的单间，似乎是用来给“特殊货品”使用的。在昏暗的灯光下，那隔间地上的油腻垫子静静地反射的油光，空气中仍隐约着酸臭腥臊混杂的味道。

这里是什么地方，这艘船是做什么用的，与少女又是什么关系……之前心中的不祥猜想被细节一点点印证。

咬紧牙关，恼怒痛楚翻腾在胸中，风鸣翼只能注视着少女的背影，等待着。

雪音蹲下来，直愣愣地看着那油腻垫子，又像是透过了那里凝视着别的什么一样。终于，仿佛嗤笑一般的呼气声后，她转头看向自己，嘴角勉强扯起一丝弧度。“就是这地方。”有些失真的微弱声音幽幽传来，消散在黑暗中。

“我呢......以前就住这里。”

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

BAYONET CHARGE（9）

这个熟悉又陌生的地方，与梦中狰狞的样子不尽相同，却毋庸置疑的发散着同样的气味。  
越想忘记，在梦中就越是清晰张狂的那时。  
瑟缩在这个笼子的角落，忍耐着饥饿、寒冷。背上的鞭伤常在半梦半醒间发作。周围挤满同样肮脏悲戚的孩子，没多久异味就适应了，却始终无法适应远处传来的哭喊、尖叫、辱骂、狂笑。每一次传来的脚步声，都令她不住的颤抖。  
不知道那是否意味着又一次被拖拽被凌虐。  
那份恐惧在多年后也常让她从睡梦中惊醒。  
反而再次身处于此的当下，变得如此模糊。察觉到这点，嘴角擅自主张的笑了出来。  
周边无人的牢笼，散发着阴森的气息，而记忆中的哭喊，宛如幽灵的嚎叫，在脑海中逐渐清晰。  
在这个垫子前，她甚至可以看到那个女孩当时被拖走的轨迹。  
离开这里的前夜，少女进入了分化期，香甜信息素不受控制的飘散在空间中，就像是尸臭一般勾引着食腐动物。  
那人的样貌只剩扭曲纹身，刺鼻的低劣烟草味道和粗暴的动作却一直深深的烙在脑海里。  
因为哭喊，头被狠狠的撞到墙上，那眩晕感还未消去，下体传来的撕裂感又让被压住的女孩大叫起来，当时喊的是什么呢。  
“妈的，吵死了！你给老子尝尝这个！”叼着的烟蒂撵在幼小的身体上留下痕迹，然后又被扔进因为剧痛而张大的嘴里，“叫啊，再叫啊！”  
“从我宝贵的材料身上滚下来！！”侵入体内的物体突然被猛烈拔出，撕裂感尚未缓解又被加剧。昏迷最后的记忆是厉声呵斥的声音，嘴里的烟蒂又呛又苦令人作呕。

少女使劲抠住自己左胸襟的那个位置，习惯性的想要撕扯那里早已愈合的伤口，用力呼吸压抑着胃中涌上的呕吐冲动。  
风鸣翼在一旁慢慢靠近少女，认识少女后就越发熟悉的揪心感，被深深刻进胸口。  
那天战后，压在少女背影上的东西究竟是什么，已有答案。  
好强如她，还在努力压抑着喘息声；而那述说的声音，平淡的就像说起一件不值一提的日常小事一般。  
不可以让她被这片黑暗吞没，必须做点什么。  
被心中的焦虑催促，无法再忍受，翼向她伸出右手：“……雪音。”

突然被握住女孩浑身颤抖了一下，恍然回神转过头，水润紫瞳中的惊惶烫伤了翼。  
漂浮在黑暗中，突然被握住，被那引力牵回到当下。  
隔着太空服并感觉不到温度，难以言喻的安定感却通过那恰好不允许逃离的握力中丝丝传来。  
昏暗背景中，紧张盯着自己的蓝色瞳仁，被头盔内光照亮的面孔，竟像迷航中的灯塔一般。

就在这时，那个未名监视感的来源猛烈袭来，将两人冲散，风鸣翼勉强抓住了一个笼子顶，顺势自己也落在上面，稳住身形甩出袖刀。  
雪音则一路被冲到货仓另一端，狠狠地撞到了墙上。  
“雪音！”  
“我没事，小心。”雪音反应更为迅速，手里已经持枪瞄准朝着来物送去了自己最擅长的问候。  
枪声在寂静的船上过于响亮，回荡在舰廊连续反射，在远处形成一片嗡鸣。随后回馈这声响一般，悉悉索索的“啪叽啪叽”的声音从两人头顶传来。  
雪音克莉丝举起枪对准声音传来的地方，却发现比声音预告更迅速的白影向自己袭来时，而连续射击并没有对它造成任何影响。  
“这他妈是…——！”  
若不是风鸣翼利用喷射推进猛然撞击白影迫使它失去了平衡，大概自己已经被扑倒。  
突然失去目标的白影猛撞击到墙壁上，起身是甩了甩头部。  
克莉丝趁机迅速确认下它的样子：勉强认出人状，身高大概与较高Alpha差不多，但圆润头部和粗大手脚异化明显，五官已经无法辨认，嘴咧的非常大，脖颈内侧还能看到奇怪发光部位。  
虽然在失重环境横冲直撞的扑空几次，但白影速度和力量显然都在普通人类之上。  
对推进器使用更灵活的翼不由分说的搂住克莉丝的腰，将少女抱于怀中来回躲闪白影的攻击。顾不上抗议过于亲密的接触，利用移动空隙，克莉丝再连续补枪几次，然而无论射中哪里白影都丝毫不受影响。  
“啧，头真硬……”  
察觉到反击无效，再次回避过一次攻击后，翼将克莉丝扶稳在落点，嘱托一句“站好了”，随后将手中的短刀迎面向白影冲去。  
“喂！你……”  
只见翼在用短刀触到白影坚韧利爪的一瞬间，推进器连续数次喷射改变姿态朝向，短刀顺白影身侧划过，蓝色身形则轻巧的落到它身后。  
但受到挑衅的白色不知名怪物并没在意这次攻击，撞墙后立刻调整身子仍打算再次向雪音扑过去。  
翼见这样的手法没有引起怪物的注意，索性卸下手腕一个推进器，扣带固定到刀刃上，快速接近白影，将刀刃刺入白影身体，并启动推进器最大推力。  
“一路顺风。”  
随着难以名状的嘶嚎，白色怪物在雪音脸前停顿了一下，快速顺着舰廊飞了出去。

行云流水的动作和敏捷反应让雪音赞叹不已，同时讨论起下一波袭击的应对政策。  
“无论那是什么，看起来便携武器都无法对它造成影响……”  
“那就用更多更大的弹丸来喂它，”反复搜索起平日不愿触碰的记忆细节，沉思片刻，克莉丝苦笑起来：“不过这可能是搭上性命的一场胡闹。”  
“那就来大闹一场吧，雪音。”翼只是回已轻巧坚定地笑容，卸下推进器的那只手拉起克莉丝的手腕，向目的地前进。

当她们发觉得船长室并这不是一个好的选择时，改变线路已经太晚。  
周遭墙壁越来越多的白色粘液，都在船长室汇合。这个场景像极了巨大的蜘蛛巢穴。  
翼破解船长室的门锁花了比预料更多一点的时间，克莉丝顺地势用太空服内置的救生索在船长室门前必经布下简单陷阱，没什么信心的希望这能多拖延白色怪物几秒钟时间。  
门打开后，虽然已有一定心理准备，两名少女还是被眼前景象吓到陷入呆滞。  
“这是什……”  
“啊啊，恐怕是，之所以这里被传为‘幽灵船’，以及我们找不到人的原因了。”  
船长室被细细密密铺满了粘液状菌类，以及中间仿佛裹着人类茧状物体。  
如果用最简单的概念解释所看到的景象，那便是：巢穴与储藏的食物。

还不想成为这些“茧类食品”的一员，克莉丝打破其中一个看起来装的都是杂物的巨茧，慌忙的翻找着自己记忆中武器。  
尖啸昭示着威胁快速逼近中，并没给两人太多搜寻时间。  
风鸣翼拔出唯一一把匕首，已经失去了一个推进器，又因担忧雪音行动不便而严辞禁止少女卸下自己的推进器，难免有些焦虑。  
迅速的环视船长室寻找可用之物，目光被床头柜上的水晶酒瓶吸引。  
——风鸣开拓团的太空服能抵御一定程度的热和冲击……或许能行！  
手执酒瓶，站在船长室门口，与仍在寻找的克莉丝交换了一个眼神，彼此点了点头，便静听着门外声音靠近默算着距离。

用迷之粘液停留在墙面上像爬行类生物一般顺壁爬来，白色怪物出现在门口，四肢扒住边框发出生物本能的威胁咆哮。  
一侧埋伏的翼看准时机将酒瓶塞入口中、短剑刺进喉咙，同时高呼：“雪音！”  
少女早已看好时机，在翼启动推进器将自己推离白色怪物的同时瞄准酒瓶开枪：“给我下地狱去吧。”  
然而酒瓶却没有如同预想那般引发火焰爆炸，取而代之的，是炸裂的红色气体包围了白色身影和翼。  
“——？！”  
“雪音，关闭面罩！”  
丰富应急经验给风鸣翼迅速反应，下达命令的同时也关闭了自己的面罩，但围绕她的气体已经侵入鼻腔，并几乎下一秒就展示出强大影响力。  
如同被短时间灌入高度数烈酒，冲头的眩晕感让翼在脱离红雾时失去平衡，狼狈坠到墙壁上。  
平时都无视的冲击带来意外的疼痛。

一旁雪音克莉丝用刚找到的船长专用手炮迅速为气团中看不清状态的白色怪物补上一击，威力之大直接将船长室门口炸毁，刚才还在张狂的怪物也嘶嚎了一声后陷入了沉默。  
“前辈？！”  
急忙上前扶起翼，平日英明神武的队长此时气喘冒汗，虚弱的不成样子，让克莉丝一下子慌了神。  
“那个气体……我不知道，那是什么……但……”  
怀中的翼挤弄眼睛使劲甩了甩头，扒住自己，却发现别说起身，甚至连话都无法完整说清楚。

护着怀中的人持枪警戒着，克莉丝等待周身雾气散尽，才小心翼翼的靠近倒在门口走廊外的白色怪物。它仍在呼吸，但仿佛陷入沉睡一般，毫无攻击意识。刚刚的重火力炮击似乎也没有给它造成任何伤害，从头到脚还是完好无损……  
她注意到在它畸形的左臂，一块变形的显眼烙印。  
那个是无法忘记的，粗野船长最爱炫耀的战利品——属于他的Omega女性的印记。  
雪音克莉丝突然意识到了这个可怖怪物的原型是什么。

“可恶啊啊啊啊啊啊啊。”  
脚底升起的恐惧让她感到头皮发麻汗毛倒立，她迅速转身，趁怪物沉寂，背起风鸣翼开启推进器快速赶往穿梭机。  
  
可恶，究竟是做了什么……  
那东西究竟是什么，从来没见过啊！即使在研究所里也只见过和那个纹身男那样的恶心失败品啊！！  
……说到底，那个眼镜变态口中的“成功”到底是指什么……那个叫着自己奇怪代号的变态……  
——如果当时弦十郎没救自己，是不是自己，也会变成这样子？进行着无谓的屠杀，丧失作为人的能力，分泌恶心的粘液……  
啊啊啊，都一团乱了，可恶，该怎么消灭它，什么都没有作用的话……  
无法想通无法理解的事在脑海激荡，少女也意识到，如果不是背上这个多管闲事执意跟随的同伴，一意孤行的自己恐怕早已命丧黄泉  
然而现在连这家伙也被害成这样虚弱……总是会把事情搞砸吗，混蛋！可恶！  
疑惑、不解、懊悔、后怕……情绪思绪混杂一团，让白发少女很烦躁的想用简单粗暴的方法一击解决这一切。  
那近乎无敌的怪物，不知道它什么时候会恢复行动。只要还活着就无法让人放心，落到不法分子手里更不知会酿成什么样的恶果，造成多少牺牲……  
可恶！都炸掉好了！  
——炸掉……对的，通通炸掉。  
雪音克莉丝看看手中的短炮，暗下决心，将自己万用工具中与风鸣翼的万用工具链接在一起，在移动向穿梭机的路途中完成数据传送。

“……？”  
昏沉中感知着明暗变化，风鸣翼模模糊糊的意识到少女在利用推进器行进的途中，由于摆弄自己手腕的动作而几次撞墙，还没反应过来，便听见开门的声音，并感到自己的身体被放进穿梭机驾驶座里。  
在那人离开前条件反射的捉住她手腕，感觉整个手臂都在抖，费力问出：“雪音……你要去哪里？”  
少女并没有回头，通讯中声音很沉闷：“……炸船。”说完便挣脱了她的手掌离开穿梭机。  
随后穿梭机系统开始启动点火，风鸣翼猛然清醒，干瞪眼盯着操作面板好几秒采用手掌拍中紧急停止程序，艰难的解开安全带，跌跌撞撞的摔在穿梭机门口。

忙于摆弄穿梭机固定和远程操控的白发少女并没有走远，听到穿梭机这边传来的声音下意识看了一眼狼狈趴在地上的同伴，立刻扭头转身走远。  
——啊啊，这个背影。  
摇晃起身的风鸣翼见状，疲软的脚下全力一登同时启动推进器全速前进。

然而，在吸入那个红色气体之后，虽然逻辑能勉强保持清醒，感官却像隔了层磨砂玻璃一般，原本简单的操作变得格外困难。再加上缺乏一个右手推进器，结果就是她毫不客气的将自己以狼狈姿态撞到了距离目标少女有几步路程的墙上。  
“嘶——”  
偏偏感觉痛觉神经变得格外敏感。龇牙咧嘴的，帅气队长的形象怕是要不保了。

稳住身子看向那个少女，视线本不清晰，又受到如雨般的汗影响，勉强看出少女盯着自己，却看不清表情。  
不适时的为看不清少女俏丽精致的五官而感到可惜。

“雪音。”  
小心的运用着推进器，风鸣翼一步一步向少女挪动。

“别过来，”雪音克莉丝举起了枪指向她，“如果不想死的话。”  
平日干净利落的高挑身姿以别扭姿态挪动着，蓝色长发随动作上下浮动，对指向自己的枪口视若不见。

“我不知道那东西会安静多久什么时候会醒来，没时间跟你啰嗦，快回到船上去。”  
“你这状态我没法在逃离的时候带上你，与其让你被炸死还不如让我打死。”

发狠的话语没有起作用，第一枪打在了脚步前方，那人却仿佛没听见一般。

“很烦啊你！”  
“不要在靠近了你个榆木脑袋！”

第二枪擦着头盔划过，能听到什么材质碎裂的声音，随后太空服内置系统开始报警，头盔内等切换成求助信号式的红色。  
风鸣翼却依然不为所动。  
雪音克莉丝难以置信的看着眼前的人，焦虑绝望在心中灼烧，威胁警告的声音不由得也变大起来。

“下一枪我不会打偏了。”  
这样说着的少女，握枪的手在颤抖。  
那个人在向自己靠近。

“前辈……”  
一步一步。

“够了……拜托……”  
不知她自己是否察觉，连声音都在发抖，威胁早变成了服软恳求。  
残忍的步调却未停止，只是不断的逼近着。

“——这是我的噩梦，我必须要结束它！”

少女吼出来这句话的瞬间，翼前跃一步缩短了最后距离，将她揽入自己怀中，然后失力的挂在她身上。  
“啊啊，我知道，只是…”无论对方怎么用力推搡，挣扎，甚至殴打，翼都竭尽全力的扣住双手，不让少女挣脱，“这样的背影，我已经见过一次了。”

这次，绝不会放手的。

“所以，求你了。”

“无论发生什么，都让我跟你一起吧。”

“两个人的话，一定有办法的的。”

“不要放弃活下去。”  
  
“......求你了。”

耳边传来少女努力克制的呼吸声，吸气很用力，又很快吐出，宛若抽泣。  
翼很努力的又收紧了一点怀抱，生怕怀中这份触感，变成另一个午夜梦回的幻影。

“真的很疼啊，雪音。”

T.B.C


	10. Chapter 10

**BAYONET CHARGE（10）**

风鸣翼醒来的时候，第一眼看到的是叔父风鸣弦十郎，那壮硕的身躯抱着双臂坐在病床旁边的折叠椅上看文件。

视线稍稍下移，一个白色的小脑袋正趴在自己床边酣睡。

“我让她去休息，她不肯。”弦十郎轻声的说道，挂着无奈苦笑。

“……我昏迷了多久？”

翼张嘴说话才发现，声音低哑生涩，仿佛距离上次使用声带已过百年之久。

“30小时而已。”弦十郎收起文件，微微坐直。

“雪音……”慢慢抬起手轻轻放到雪音头上，用大拇指来回摩挲着。

“她睡了整整一天，只是体力透支，身体没问题，别担心。”

看到侄女放下心来的表情，弦十郎又苦笑起来：“感觉怎样？”

翼试着稍微动了一下四肢，发现虚脱感基本缓解很多，就是浑身酸痛：“感觉像被十二个怒汉打了一顿。”

“自作自受，活该应得……不过倒是给风鸣产穿梭机做了很好的宣传——都那么破破烂烂了还能进行跃迁。”

“那真是太好了。”

“好个头啊，真是的……在干什么啊，翼，陪着新人胡作非为真不像你的作风啊。”

风鸣翼低下头看着雪音。是啊，在干什么呢?一般情况下应该是选择在出港前把对方打晕也会拖下穿梭机吧。

心中暗自想着，不自觉地露出了自嘲的微笑。回想起来，短短几个小时却经历了很多事情呢……

“我的万用工具——”

“战斗记录和下载的资料已经在分析了。”

“啊啊，希望能有有价值的情报……”

两人正说着话，趴在床边的少女突然抬起头来，迷蒙的眼眨了两下，慌忙看向风鸣翼。看到翼已经醒过来，克莉丝半坐起来，仔细打量了好几遍，才舒了口气。

目睹少女毫无防备的神情从紧张、担忧，到疑惑、认真，最终转为安心的放松，甚至带了一丝微笑的表情全过程，风鸣翼瞬间觉得穿梭机就算炸几个都值了。

虽然这笑容转瞬便被少女的惯常嫌弃脸替换。

“早上好啊，雪音。”缩回的手又放回雪音的头上，恢复刚才的节奏。

“已经不早了啊，笨蛋。”雪音理亏似的盯着自己的膝盖，任由风鸣翼摸着自己的头。

弦十郎欣慰的看着身体没有大碍关系似乎还变好了一些的两人，轻咳一声，换上办公模式的腔调：

“雪音克莉丝，风鸣翼。”

听到全名被呼唤，克莉丝立刻从凳子上立正站好，翼也在床上努力的挺直了腰板。

“无视队规，擅自出港，造成人员受伤，财产损失……”刻意将话顿在不该断句的地方，他观察着两个少女。

雪音克莉丝一脸等待处刑的愧疚紧张，倒是身为队长的风鸣翼，严肃认真的脸也就骗骗外人，那一点点轻松悠然的气息在弦十郎面前毕露无疑。

——毕竟现在这个可靠的队长，是从天天吃禁闭的“问题儿”成长起来的。

心中暗气着侄女的不省心，身材魁梧的总司令继续说道：“……各赏紧闭十天，从明天开始，期间限制一切外出、访问、网络，私人通讯只能呼叫我和医疗官樱井。给我好好养伤反省，反省书不能少于五千字，直接发我。”

“……就这样？”

处分意外的轻松，白发少女一脸惊诧。她身后，翼放松身体靠回床铺，面带早已了然的微笑看向弦十郎。

最后那点气恼从鼻腔哼出，一手轻拍着养女的头表示安慰，男人对床上的侄女回以微笑：“穿梭机的维修费就从你工资里扣了啊，翼。”

“能直接用私产补么，不然要打白工好久啊，很难过的。”

“驳回。”

注意到嘴上说着“过分”，翼其实视线全在立于床侧此时有些不知所措的白发少女身上。弦十郎顿时感到自己有点碍事，佯装看了下时间：“那么我先走了。五分钟之后医生会来给翼做检查，克莉丝你差不多也早点回病房去。好好听医生话乖乖吃药，未经允许不许出门，再被发现就不是十天解决的事情了啊。”

说着，带点埋怨的揉搓一下那柔顺白发，转身离开，留给两位少女些许独处空间。

看着随弦十郎离开关好的门，雪音克莉丝的意识产生了一瞬间的停滞。感觉到来自身后的视线，应当送上慰问，应当道谢，心中催促着自己，身体却迟迟不肯动作。共度生死难关之后，反而看不明朗两人的距离，少女知道自己下意识在逃避。

“确实没事么？身体没有不舒服？”还是那人率先打破尴尬沉默，声音温柔而担忧。

“啊！没有，睡过之后好多了……那个……一个人脱队，对不起，还害你一起被处罚……”

转过身，用捏后颈的动作掩饰窘迫，雪音克莉丝四下回避风鸣翼的视线。

“不要介意，这也让我想起独自一人什么都办不到的那时候。不管怎样看到雪音还是这么精神可嘉比什么都好。”被病床映衬下，以防人自居的女性秀气脸庞显得有点苍白，但似乎并不妨碍她笑容由衷欣悦。

克莉丝羞涩的低下头，双颊晕红将发自心底却梗滞在喉的感谢道出：“谢、谢谢你……”

少女不坦率的样子让翼既想笑又感觉心头柔暖，不过同时她也注意到另一个无法忽视的事情……

“嗯......那之后雪音都不叫我前辈了呢。”

“什.....？！谁要叫那么羞耻的——!”

“羞耻？那难道是因为我作为前辈不够格吗？”

“不是的！前......我才不会上当呢！”

踏进先驱号禁闭室的一瞬间，雪音克莉丝松了一口气。

两天留院观察的时间，明明身体除感到些许疲惫并无大碍，依然浑身上下从里到外被透透彻彻的检查了个遍。

尽管克莉丝了解自己的特殊性，被这么特殊对待的原因心知肚明，医护人员也都非常友好温和，但过于频繁的检查总让她觉得自己的身体被当成物件在对待，忍不住怀疑其目的究竟是健康所需还是什么研究所需……

住在疗养院时的负责人索尼娅也来探望了两三次，然而克莉丝发现自己还是像原来一样不擅长应对这位女性的标志性笑容。

那么诚挚温柔的善意，要消耗在自己身上，太浪费了。

当下，被关进门禁森严的禁闭室，折叠床铺和桌椅、投影舷窗、简易卫生间和淋浴……简单布置充斥着可供开拓团随时机动调用的实用风格，倒是微妙的感到安心。

防备他人和怀疑自身都让她困顿不已。

自我嘲笑着自己这习惯大概是改不了了，拿起电子再次苦恼于没有外网这次检讨书该怎么写，克莉丝正趴在床上翻来覆去抓心挠肺时，又被意外的来访者打断。

玛利亚一进门便看到懒散趴在床上的雪音克莉丝慌忙起身行礼，紫瞳怯懦紧张的盯着自己：“伊，伊芙副队长。”

一副知错怕被骂的样子。

虽然平日训练和模拟战都感觉到对方就像匹桀骜难驯的野马，不过意外的，内心还是很守序的嘛。玛利亚柔和笑着安抚对方：“叫玛利亚就好。身体感觉怎么样？嗯，气色还可以嘛。响和未来她们很担心你哦。”

“唔……抱歉……”

少有的在这么近距离仔细观察白发少女，除了感叹对方真的是身材小巧又凹凸有致以外，玛利亚不知自己是否受到禁闭室昏暗光线和寂静气氛影响，对方过分顺服的反应有些心疼。

打着通知日程安排的名号过来，主要目的还是捎带来自各种队友对这位倔强后辈的关心慰问。

“关禁闭都是这么轻松简单的？还是说……”这也是某种特殊照顾？

尽管平日交流有限，但身为“经验者”对少女所处心境明若观火，对方充满疑惑又有点警惕的反应也完全在玛利亚预料之内。

“惩罚不是重点，反省才是。毕竟开拓团不是军队，船员若因为禁闭出现心理问题就得不偿失了。你别想多，放松心情调整好才是最重要的。啊，不过也别因为管得不严就跑出去哦，有什么事找未来、樱井女士或者我都可以。说来，这个东西……”

一边说着，玛利亚递过一个从未见过的细长蓝色机械。

雪音克莉丝疑惑的接过，好奇的翻转摆弄着：“这是？”

“一种被称作MP3的地球时代古董音乐播放器。”

“……哈？”

“翼担心你太无聊，说借你玩的……”

这个多管闲事的人啊。

蓝色金属表面，触感微凉泛着冷光。这爱好和这审美确实都卓显风鸣翼个人风格。

突兀想起昏暗中那灯塔一般亮着的面孔。

玛利亚看着面前雪音克莉丝盯住手中机械茫然无措、若有所思的样子，随后将物品握于掌心，抬起头时撇开眼神思索一下，才带着犹豫问话：

“我是不是……惹了很大麻烦？”

“不算吧。爆炸虽然发生在非管辖区，但也属于公海领域。总司令已经对外宣称爆炸只是调查行动的意外而已，星联也难为不着。”

“嗯。那.......那家伙……她还好么？”

这算是顾左右而言他么？玛利亚玩味的笑，看着面前后辈各种小动作不断。“她没事。别看她那样，对禁闭可是很熟练的，检讨书也是非常擅长。”

瞪大眼睛愣愣神，少女没有察觉到自己上翘的嘴角：“什么啊那家伙，一副乖孩子的嘴脸，其实是这种人么……”

莫名睁眼醒来，她发现自己不是何时握着写了开头两句的检讨书睡着了。感觉头脑昏沉，用力呼出一口气，舒缓胸口的慌张心跳。

虽不是自己的房间，这份昏暗寂静雪音克莉丝并不陌生。

空调低风模式减缓了气流循环，狭窄空间在夜色中让人感到更加闭塞，她从床上坐起，将薄汗覆盖的背贴到墙上，闭眼后仰，试图从虚脱疲惫感中寻求一丝依靠。

放松精神的药物顶多让她回忆不起梦境，却改变不了那梦中浓稠黏腻的沉闷恼人质感。

看不清晰样貌的黑鸟，扇起不停歇的旋风，散下黑羽带着电磁噪声一直错落旋转，搅乱脑内空间。

明明不奢望能过上普通人的生活，也不愿去描绘未来的日子能有多么幸福。只是符合救命恩人们“向前看”的期待，往前走着。不带期待的、无知无觉的、觉得什么时候掉落下去也没关系。

然而过去还是追逐不停。

一度逐渐褪色的画面和声音，自那个行星战场后，不时张牙舞爪出现在梦里和无意识的恍神间。

失控的狂怒在胸膛中灼烧的感觉也一刻不曾忘记，提醒着自己那个身心俱损的软弱模样。

本能地想要诉诸暴力来发泄，攥紧的拳头狠狠敲在墙壁上。

幽灵船的爆炸，如同无声地咆哮消失在真空之中，一阵冲击，却什么都没带走。就像这一拳打到墙上，除了手掌骨会疼一点，对消除焦虑没有任何实际帮助。

没有外网便无从得知那件事的后续。闹出那么大动静，大叔是否受到了牵连？从船上带来的资料中调查出了多少？那个眼镜变态当时到底如何逃离星联的围剿？还有那个变异的Omega……从未见过那样的变异体，新产物么？已经进入量产了么？这种怪物究竟是用来做什么的呢，Ichaival和天羽羽斩这类特制型GEAR能抵挡得住么？

那个时候的红色雾气，像风鸣翼那么强健的Alpha都瞬间被剥夺战力……

无解的疑问在心中生根发芽般无限蔓延，勉强维持的理智心绪一丝丝被蚕食，愈发思考眉头愈发凝重，拳头忍不住又一次捶在墙面。

这只手，被那人握住的感觉，就连疼痛感也不能将之抹去。

因为自己的任性，她几乎被逼上绝路。

那张俊俏脸庞虚弱流汗不止，让人想起雨霁青空的蓝眸也因痛苦紧闭。这画面不停出现在自己眼前。

大叔也好，索尼娅也好，她也好，都因为自己陷入过不同的困境。

举枪相对的那瞬间，对她的杀意是不假的。确实有一瞬间，真的想要扣下扳机。

——为什么要原谅我？

回过神时，雪音克莉丝发现自己手中已经拿起那个叫做MP3的古式音乐播放器。

疲于在混沌中思索与提问，随手塞上耳机，拨开开关，清爽安静的钢琴与轻声吟唱的微哑女声流入心中。

稍微有点意外，没想到那个风鸣翼竟然会听这种……

带着难言的熟悉感，旋律缓缓流淌，充斥心灵的烦闷与焦躁逐渐消散，静而沉的夜色也被歌声中的哀愁沾染。

平日抑制的思念被煽动起来，自作主张闪现脑海的画面，是歌声悠扬的母亲和用钢琴伴奏的父亲，以及……

……带着灿烂笑容的，不认识的小女孩。

什么嘛，根本不符合这歌的主题啊。

白发少女靠着墙，将自己埋进双臂双膝圈成的空间中。

有些冷了呢。

“……翼你知不知道，给别人听自己的曲库，是分享自己内心视野的亲密行为啊？”

回想起友人玛利亚的疑问和惊异眼神，一时无法理解对方如此反应的缘由，风鸣翼给出自己认为最为理所当然的回应——“……玛利亚想听也可以啊？”

友人只是扶额摇头叹气，放弃对此问题继续讨论转而换话题，任由她后知后觉夜间想起仍百思不得其解。

抬起胳膊借夜灯看向自己光滑干净的双臂，没穿制服没有GEAR没有万用工具，这对于以防人自居的风鸣翼而言，是十分异常、难以适应的感觉。

赤脚下床感受着地面的凉意，打开投影看着内容万年不更新简直的风景视频，翼活动着四肢，试图在打坐镇定心神。耐得住独处时光才是好防人。

她只是深谙初次被关禁闭的痛苦，担心那个本来就缺乏耐心的后辈无法适应，想要帮一些忙而已。

——这算是老手的关照么。

自嘲的想着，风鸣翼深吸一口气，然后听见自己缓缓吐出。

已经五年了啊。

她记得第一次被关紧闭，还是在家里时。被盛怒之下的父亲丢进家中道场旁的沉思间，为了防止意外放置在室内的刀和墙壁上的卷轴都被收走。

仅仅三天，樱井了子以及弦十郎每天还都会来三四次，然而那时的自己拒绝与他人交流，无所事事的时间仍过得格外漫长。

没有课程没有训练没消耗体力，吃不下，睡不着，昏暗光线下熬过30小时候便进入混沌浑噩的状态中，如梦似醒，往日细节像被剪碎的电影一样，在脑海中闪现往复，搞不清楚自己想回忆还是想忘记，折磨至极。

一幕一幕，都是关于那个人。

那之后没过多久便被破例编入开拓团，然在先驱号上继续的，不断进出禁闭室。

无处释放悲伤愤怒，不听指挥横冲直撞，明明知道要好好活下去，却总是控制不住自毁冲动……

想起来也是给弦十郎叔父添了不少麻烦呢。自己也没比那个不省心的后辈好哪里去啊。

直到在模拟战中输给玛利亚，那样的日子才开始宣告结束。

而当下，本已被抛进无意识的海洋中的那感觉，又被唤醒。

感觉房间那么大，只有自己一人显得多么空旷；又觉得房间那么小，充斥着孤独寂寞无聊枯燥，如阴影般丝丝渗入血液倒灌入胃，令人窒息作呕。尽管经验丰富早已学会如何对应这种侵袭，风鸣翼依然知道这种感觉有多不快。

一墙之外的那个少女，又是否能适应这份空寂。

盘腿席地而坐，沉静的蓝眸刚阖上，转瞬又睁开，忧虑爬上眉梢。

那个拥抱，由于脱力眩晕感太强，模糊记得除了莫名体痛以外，就是那别无他求的绝望。

只求那个身影不要自己一个人离开。

在那瞬间，强烈的直觉告诉她，少女不会回来。

于自己而言，名为过去的那一片汪洋，自己已经被友人从潮水中拉出，自己已经可以在岸边回望。而对那少女来说，一扇门相隔，过去那片火海却仍在燃烧。

想要为她做点什么，多做点什么。

察觉时，手掌已经自作主张的抚上墙面。仿佛这样便能离隔壁房间的少女更近一点一般。

风鸣翼自嘲的收回手掌，却移不开欲看穿墙壁般的视线

——雪音。

心中无声呼唤。但愿，你的夜晚不会太冷。

T.B.C


	11. Chapter 11

**BAYONET CHARGE（11）**

偏偏是在假期结尾闹了这么一出，用玛利亚的话说是“孤A寡O违规结伴出行的大新闻”，禁闭结束后自然也免不了一些流言蜚语和八卦揶揄。

起初雪音克莉丝并没有理解到队员那些怪异眼神和拐弯抹角的试探是出于什么原因，直到借着GEAR测试在私频偷问了整备班的寺岛后，少女才意识到，自己的行为在世俗眼光中所表现的意义。

——“我们都以为你和风鸣队长是出去约会时遇到了劫匪……”

哈？！

虽然克莉丝很快就接受这算是情理之内的猜测，但果然还是很难控制住自己面部抽搐。

更令人头疼的是，那个风鸣翼似乎是察觉到了什么，经常不知该说是适时还是碍事的，悄无声息地出现在自己身后，用冷冽眼神无声威吓着八卦群众。

注意到小声议论路人突然噤若寒蝉慌忙逃窜，白发少女愁眉苦脸的叹了口气。

——这么做难道不是显得更有问题了么！

向不知何时跟到身后的风鸣翼投去不满眼神，却在开口前被对方抢先一步：

“抱歉，雪音，是我考虑不周，让你蒙受误会了。”

看着那惯常认真的明亮蓝瞳，克莉丝张口结舌半天，硬是将已到嘴边的呛人话语咽下，愤懑的磨磨牙。毕竟没有将“对方是Alpha”这件事放在心上的是自己，产生这样的误解不能说自己全无责任。更何况对方口中的“考虑不周”救了命悬一线的自己。

若说真的有什么要抱怨的，无非是面前这人太过照顾方方面面，唯独对自己……

雪音克莉丝眉宇间的羞恼很快软化成风鸣翼看不懂的情绪，白发少女移开视线，又一手递上什么东西，撇撇嘴说：“……谢谢你的MP3。虽然有很多奇怪的歌，整体来说你品味还不错……”

翼接过时发现，蓝色古董机械正被粗布之感的小布袋包裹装好，不禁露出询问眼神。捏玩着自己头发的克莉丝看了她一眼，刻意扭开的脸逐渐浮现可疑红晕：“就……这古董有线耳机总是缠在一起啊，这样装起来比较好收拾。”

后辈的样子让翼实在控制不住笑颜：“啊啊，言之有理，实在感谢。”边说着将东西认真收好，体贴的转移了话题，“说来，雪音，比较中意那首歌呢？”

“嗯……LKP的Waiting For The End。”

“果然，算是意料之中。”风鸣翼微笑着点点头，似对自己的预测结果非常满意。这令雪音克莉丝莫名有种输了的不悦感，皱着眉迅速的回忆了一下歌名，又说一个：“还有那首Stranger On The Shore。”

这答案显然让她感到意外，碧瞳讶异的转向白发少女：“……雪音你，难道是意外的喜欢有年代气息的类型？“

是因为对这个旋律很熟啦……不过克莉丝并不打算说出真正原因，只是想打断一下对方的得意：“别以为别人跟你一样口味奇怪啊，什么‘爱的本能寺’什么的……到底从哪听到这么多年代久远的歌曲。”

“口味奇怪…...注意口德啊雪音。其实受一个故友影响，从原来就比较喜欢听地球时代的音乐。对了，我知道一个站点，你可以看看。”

翼说话间，随手用万用工具向少女的信箱发送了信息，抬头时却看到克莉丝正微微歪头打量自己，不禁想起第一次再餐厅搭话的那时。不过那时并未发现少女这样子——一边挑高的皱着眉头，樱唇撅起，紫瞳仿若质问对方般直白表述着不解疑惑——虽略微失礼却十分的生动活力表情，带着独特的娇俏可爱。

“怎么？我脸上粘东西了么？”摸了摸自己脸颊，翼笑问道。

不过克莉丝并未察觉到话语中的调侃：“明明有这样的站点，你为啥要用那么麻烦又落后的方式听歌啊？”

“声音质感不一样吧……或许还带点对行星生活的向往，大概。用着那个年代的机械，总觉得就能离地球更近似的……”

话说出口，风鸣翼才有种似曾相识的感觉。似乎时间久了，一些留存在心底的东西也变成自己的一部分了。

克莉丝隐约听出一丝怀恋意味，却无法从那张精致侧脸看出更多端倪。除了蓝瞳闪过一丝不明朗，也只是一刹那的事情，风鸣翼很快接回自己的话：“毕竟音质并非越清晰越好嘛。”

“确实，杂音虽然令声音模糊，但听起来也更有温度。你不说我还没注意到，果然是材质原因么……”

同样对机械感兴趣的两人，不知觉中就技术话题聊了颇久，并约定好下次一同前往黑市寻宝。

至于风鸣翼后来发现近期记录中播放最多的曲目依然是自己常听的几首歌时，则是另外的故事了。

先驱号此行前往代称“艾德琳”的星球执行一系列勘探任务。这颗星球在先前的考察中获得了极高的综合评分，如果本次行动也一切顺利，它或许将成为风鸣都市异星殖民计划的最终目的地。面对繁杂的任务清单，风鸣弦十郎突然感到有些窒息，不仅是想到上次着陆星球时与人形怪物的遭遇战，还有余波未平的‘幽灵船爆炸’，以及威尔一伙的事情。

“唔，”关掉所有窗口，打开了自己心爱的老电影，还未等欣赏几分便又被打断，“绪川吗？”

“司令。”通讯信号接入，爱将绪川的面孔出现眼前。

“怎么样？”

“已经在和雪倪小姐进行沟通了，对方表示可以接受提议，但是一些细节方面的事情还需要商议。”

闭上有些疲倦的双眼，按捏着晴明穴，弦十郎指示道：“不要太过在意细节，要在停靠寒风补给站休整前谈下来。”

“是，司令。”

“嗯，交给你了。”

刚刚结束和绪川的通讯，樱井了子捧着零食袋大摇大摆的走了进来。

“了子君，要记得敲门。”

“阿啦，弦十郎，我可是有好好带来，你一直心心念念东西的哟。”说着打开腕带式私人终端，将内容投到弦十郎的显屏上。

弦十郎抬起头，仔细的看了一会，叹了口气，问道：“让翼中招的这个东西，没有解药吗？”

“我姑且将这种红色烟雾的成分称为‘UNLINKER’。本身这东西也没有什么毒性，正常的新陈代谢就可以顺利排出，有趣的是这个。”画面切换，那是袭击考察站的人形怪物们的分析结果，“‘UNLINKER’广泛存在于这些怪物体内，而且没有被代谢排出。考虑到‘UNLINKER’对人有那样的作用，我高度怀疑这是威尔为了控制这些怪物而搞出来的研究副产品。”

“那么这些怪物果然是……”

“没错，正是试验变异的新人类。结合其他开拓团的报告，红色大型变异体由阿尔法变异而来，而一般这种的是贝塔，翼他们在幽灵船上碰到的怕是连威尔都没有见过的由欧米伽变异而成的。”

再次将窗口关掉，弦十郎起身转向虚拟舷窗。如果那时没有自己救出她，她会不会也变成那样？

“弦十郎，你还是要执行那个计划吗？”樱井问道。

“说实话我也很犹豫，这本应该是由大人来承担的义务，但是现在的状况却是如此。”

“既然如此就一起做到最好吧，我可是改变了星联的‘樱井理论’的创始者啊，对应方式就交给我吧。针对这种烟雾的特效过滤装置两三下就能搞出来，不用担心。”樱井俏皮地将零食袋塞到弦十郎手里，拍拍胸脯，自信满满地离开司令室。

了子君……风鸣总司令总是看不透这个女人，FIS事件的时候也好，研发GERA的时候也好。

或许是时候将那个交还给她。

自禁闭期结束后就忙于各种会议、实验、训练计划制定和与玛利亚补上练舞进度，风鸣翼感到自我锻炼极度匮乏，决定牺牲一点休息时间以便更好的调整回状态，结果一不小心就过了0点。

以一身汗水换取了莫大精神满足，克制讲究的在运动后喝着微温水，穿过深夜无人的舰廊，风鸣翼以悠闲步调走向浴室方向。

愉悦心情却在半路被打断。

察觉到空气中的别样味道时，翼愣了几秒，随着迅速的体温升高心跳加快，她很快反应过来发生了什么。

雪音克莉丝的信息素味道，她断断不会忘记。平日清淡缥缈的味道此时变得香甜四溢，毫无疑问是Omega发情期的表现。

喉咙干渴的吞咽着，本能的野兽苏醒过来，向名为风鸣翼的牢笼发出嘲讽嗤笑。

身体不可避免产生反应的同时内心由衷焦虑起来。信息素净化和强力空气循环是船员寝室必备系统，当下这气味却如此浓烈，究竟是怎么回事？

风鸣翼一边强打精神通过万用工具进入管理系统调高所在区及周边的通风风力，一边思索是否应当叫醒小日向未来。越是走近居住区越是浓烈，担心着哪名船员夜间出行，想到生理课上讲到的种种、信息素爆发的代表含义以及带来的身体负担，想到后辈被跃迁后遗症折磨时的脆弱样子——

翼想要加快脚步，却感到欲望的具现化之物在下体膨胀，量身打造的制服变得拥挤不堪，每一步都让衣物在那摩擦的难受。

努力维持着理智，视神经却变得迟钝。风鸣翼并没有发现自己恍神之间，眼前画面变了样子。

覆盖在红色GEAR下的纤细线条。因呼吸而起伏肩膀；训练场上托枪的双手；抓紧胸襟的指尖；垂在胸前的银发；发尾被沾湿雾气中锁骨若隐若现；水珠顺颈项的弧线划过……

空气中弥漫的甜腻让心跳血液都变得躁动不堪，意识被莫名的愉悦麻痹着，徒留本能驱动的无意识前进着。

深吸着扑面而来的浓稠信息素，心火仿佛被浇上热油猛然爆发，欲望冲的她头晕脑热四肢被快感贯穿兴奋打颤，胯下迅速挺立的感觉格外明显。

野兽盯住了她，咧嘴嗤笑露出獠牙。

在几乎咬上那白皙脖颈前，风鸣翼猛然醒过来。

视野中是白色的头发和渗出汗液的肌肤，自己鼻尖紧贴在散出蜜香甜意的颈间。

风鸣翼慌忙起身，却头晕脚软的向后踉跄一步，扶墙才站住，甩甩头迟缓的环顾四周，严严捂住口鼻思考着发生了什么

不知何时自己已经进入医务室。雪音克莉丝正倒在地上，蜷缩成一团颤抖着，手里还握着一个抑制剂注射器。

自己刚刚，被兽性所诱惑，匐在昏倒的白发少女身上，几乎对她动手。

——干！

心脏紧缩一下，责骂着初次为信息素着迷到丧失意识、险些酿下大错的自己，翼迅速闭起呼吸，迈开摇晃步伐将门锁封闭、打开了最高通风和信息素降解灯，随后轻车熟路的找出Alpha专用注射抑制剂为自己注射进去。随后闭上眼撑在医疗台边，汗不断顺着发梢滴下，静站几秒，待抑制剂起效压住眩晕感后，她找出能量饮料和降温贴拿到手上。

万全准备做好，翼暗下决心，跪到地上抱起白发少女。气息浅短、满面通红的小后辈完全丧失意识，紧闭震颤的眉眼倾吐发情热难耐折磨，隔着衣服也能感到淋漓汗湿，掌心传来细微抖动。翼正苦恼的发现心火刚稍微衰减，又被少女的脆弱煽动更加狂躁，似是被Alpha信息素吸引，怀中少女靠紧自己几分，微张樱唇带着Omega发情特有炙热的急促吐息喷在颊侧，情动暧昧的气氛缭绕耳旁。

若不是提前注射了抑制剂，恐怕胯下那不堪之物和心脏现在都早爆炸了吧。

后辈需要帮助的时候，自己不可以再被Alpha的弊端打倒。身为防人岂能在同一地方摔倒两次。内心这样自责着，捡起一旁的Omega用抑制剂，挽起怀中少女袖管为她注射时，皙白皮肤上错落新旧注射器针眼痕迹映入视线。

难怪平日气味淡如Beta，也几乎不见她请过生理假期。

拇指轻抚过汗意微凉的纤细腕臂，感觉到细嫩触感因未愈合痕迹留下的凸起，心头似被玻璃渣辗过，嵌入细碎的疼痛。

药物起效令风鸣翼理智渐渐恢复，欲将后辈放到医护床上，却在刚要起身时就被对方手指仿佛抓住悬崖边的草一样紧紧被攥住衣领的动作制止。

注射给她的抑制剂理应开始产生效果，怀中的少女虽然气息稍微舒缓一些，却没有停止往自己颈间蹭靠吐息的倾向。

翼只能抱紧少女跪在原地，闭上眼咬住牙，扼制着心中被Omega甜美气息诱惑的冲动困兽，等待沸腾的血液降温，空气恢复清白。

雪音克莉丝原以为早已适应自身的不规律发情，然而这次来的尤为迅猛，抑制剂并没发挥常规效果，火海无穷无尽的燃烧在意识中，理智渴望被安慰的欲念揉成一团，躯体宛若烂熟的水果不顾主观意愿，不停发散着令人作呕的甜腻气味，让她喘不过气。

所以那道葱郁冷风传来时，顾不上其中所潜藏的侵略和危险，她紧紧抓住了它。

直到狂乱的燥热混乱逐渐平复，才发现自己正靠在一个气息凉爽的怀抱里——风鸣翼的怀中。

水气氤氲的紫瞳颤抖睁开时，翼舒了一口气。不动声色的接受雪音克莉丝惊惶推拒和只手摸索检查衣领时警惕质疑的眼神，同时注意到少女又一次将右手抠住了左胸前襟的习惯性动作，她默默拉卡一点距离，并将手边能量饮料打开递上。

“喝点水么？”

察觉到克莉丝的手仍在颤抖，翼贴心的扶住水瓶，随着白皙的手动作而送力。

纾解饮水带来的眩晕后，雪音克莉丝虚弱的开口：“你……给我注射了抑制剂？”

“嗯。”

“……”难为情的低下头，试图摆脱那人保护的怀抱，克莉丝并不想在她面显现的那么脆弱，却高估了自己的体力，一个趔趄倒向地面。

“雪音，”翼慌忙将她抱住扶稳，按在原地靠墙坐好，看着她额上的汗划过脸庞从下巴滴落，呼吸比高强度格斗训练后还深沉，忍不住皱起眉头：“或许我有点多管闲事了，但……生理需求是身体管理的重要环节，你不能一味依赖药物，长此以往身体会受不了的。”

不曾想面前女孩扬起了嘲讽的笑容，投来尖刀般锐利的视线：“不用药物？所以像我这样的Omega，无论想不想愿不愿意，发情的时候就应该任由Alpha摆弄成什么样子，做任何事情？前辈也想这样么？”

“我不是这个意思……”

“谢谢您关心了。我还是很适应药物的。”

倔强的后辈别过头去拒绝交流，翼张张嘴，又将解释的话语咽下，挫败的呼出一口气。

“抱歉，我无意冒犯……”

本该有更好的、不让她难堪不让自己被曲解的处理方式……若不是自己败给了身为Alpha的本能。

想到这点，甚至无法理直气壮地反驳对方。

但浓浓的不甘又在胸口燃烧着，哪怕撑帐篷的感觉还残余在下体，想必在刚刚亲密接触中对方早已发现，依然近乎不讲道理的希望她明白，自己绝不是那种她所认为的那种Alpha。

出门前，眼神余光看到那银发女孩低着头紧盯地板的僵直身形，面色阴沉看不清表情。风鸣翼将胸口沉闷的火攥紧拳中掐入掌心，调整呼吸平静的说出：

“但是我还是希望能被你更信任一点，雪音。”

随后转身离开。胸腔深处难以忍受的恼怒、委屈和疼痛让她也不知再如何面对女孩。

待那强压怒火的人离开后，雪音克莉丝垮下了肩膀，懊恼的只手捂住脸。

明知道对方是善意，明知道对方的关心中并无杂念，明知对方可以信赖而自己其实也足够信赖对方。

却无法放下无畏的自尊，管不住吐出伤人话语的嘴巴。

——……又一次，又一次让关心自己的人带伤离开……

那样骄傲的前辈，跟失落的背影一点不搭。

——我到底在干什么啊。

白发少女这才后知后觉的意识到，即使如此直面近距接触发情的Omega，那人非但没有逾矩行为，房间内甚至没有残留任何属于Alpha的味道。

她给自己也注射了抑制剂。风鸣翼确实在乎雪音克莉丝的每一份感受。

完全发挥药效的抑制剂令体内热意一丝丝弥散，汗湿的脊背不隔它物贴在医务室墙壁上，生硬触感伴着空调高风，从未有过的空冷凉意浸染少女全身。

她不禁开始想念那个带着舒适柔软的怀抱。

T.B.C


	12. Chapter 12

BAYONET CHARGE（12）上

风鸣翼几日以来睡眠质量都不是很好，加上每天早上都会发现映射本能的难言之处总在”唤醒“状态，这让一直遮掩的疲乏之态越来越明显。  
看看手中药盒里孤零零的几粒抑制胶囊，她苦笑着思考找小日向未来申请时要如何解释明显服用过量的问题。纵然风鸣都市拥有全星联最先新的抑制剂技术，让Omega的发情期不再成为影响工作生活的困扰，各型抑制剂的副作用也降到了历史最低程度，但整个浮游都市对抑制剂用量仍有着很严格的规定。  
……所以到底有没有人管管那家伙啊。  
盯住镜子里满是水滴的脸，无意识地任由水流冲刷双手，风鸣翼突然察觉思绪又不自觉发散交织，少女在怀的画面和触感越来越清晰，狠狠勒紧领口扼止，一脸严肃理平衣角的同时，蓝发少女用对待公务的认真冷漠地审视着镜中人，无声告诫。  
明明之前也跟发情期的Omega相处过，虽然不是在发情热状态下，但理论上讲对Alpha的区别也仅是信息素浓度不同而已，究竟是什么引起了差异，个体么？  
就算在原来樱子小姐的信息素反应实验上，风鸣翼也自信从未如此失态过。  
应该考虑去咨询一下，Omega发情热期间的信息素是否会引起Alpha产生如此强烈的持续反应……又或许，真的是应了玛利亚所说那句，进入“后知后觉的青春期”了。

——但你真的要把这些都归结为“信息素影响”？

脑内突然响起的问句，令她心脏节奏和手上动作同时空了一拍。扬起苦笑，风鸣翼对这日渐为熟练的面部动作感到由衷的厌恶。  
自我嘲讽适可而止啊，风鸣翼。  


连续几日风鸣翼的身影总在午餐时间消失，玛利亚察觉到友人微妙的异常。  
虽然那位高挑的女性Alpha从不是贪吃之人，但当下行进程中也没有什么需要牺牲用餐时间处理的公务。无故延误正餐时间，完全不符合风鸣翼“身为防人”当做好身体管理以便随时应战的信条。  
安抚好挑食的切歌和对餐厅临时修改菜品无声抗议的调，玛利亚又一次不死心的搜索周围。  
不远处坐在响未两人旁、一边心不在焉吃着东西一边扫视人群的雪音克莉丝似乎也是在寻找着什么，意外地撞上碧瞳，紫眸主人慌忙低头佯装专心进餐，这样可爱的反应让玛利亚忍俊不禁，引得身旁的切调两人一脸迷茫地看向玛利亚。  
“玛利亚，好奇怪。”  
“弑也。”  
“好啦，两人都把餐盘收拾好，下午还有课程不是吗？”玛利亚一边玩味着紫眸少女的反应，一边嘱咐切调两人。  
目送自家两个小妹餐毕离开食堂，玛利亚回想起自从克莉丝入队那天翼帮忙取餐后，便经常自然而然与她同桌，或喊她加入一大桌人的聚餐。看如今食堂用餐势力分割，又联想到近日翼对少女的那微妙的公事公办的态度。  
嗯，果然是发生了什么吧……  
漫无焦点地看向白发少女所在方位，翘腿而坐的玛利亚只手端起纤体饮料。另一边雪音克莉丝则被这的眼神盯得心中发慌。对方没可能知道发生了什么才对，但这个仿佛能看穿内心的眼神，又让她莫名感到一种责备。  
可是那家伙不好好吃饭也不能怪……  
“唔唔？？！！”内心毫无底气的抗议还没完，她便不小心咬到香辛料猛烈的咳嗽起来。  
“克莉丝酱？？”身边的小日向未来和立花响急忙拍背递水。  
感觉整个嘴内鼻腔像被掺着催泪烟雾的爆弹炸了个遍，忍着被呛出的泪水回敬粉发丽人几个埋怨眼神，然而玛利亚毫无自觉，只是不明所以地回以善意的微笑。

下午排舞的休息空隙，玛利亚看到风鸣翼直接就地坐下，一想这是个几天不按时就餐的朋友，担心她能量不足，便递过去一瓶高浓度能量的运动饮料。  
“啊，谢谢。”  
看着友人对饮品颜色产生一丝迟疑，喝下一口之后又因味道不满委屈的皱起眉看向自己，玛利亚笑了起来。  
“谁让你不好好吃饭。”  
“其实我有吃……”  
“没什么话对我说吗，翼？”  
“……什么？”  
意识到自己在嘴硬而产生一瞬间迟疑，暗自为不打自招的反问纠结着，风鸣翼固执的盯住前方。粉发的女性索性蹲到她身边，撑着手歪着头似笑非笑看向她，碧瞳温柔而耐心，让她感到一丝羞赧窘迫。  
尴尬的沉默没坚持几秒，蓝色眼睛不经意地偷瞄了玛利亚一下，又迅速移开，感觉自己脸上的温度越来越高，风鸣翼最终放弃挣扎：“……果然，瞒不住玛利亚啊。”  
“是和克莉丝发生了什么吗？”玛利亚试探道。  
“嗯……她似乎对我产生了些误会，不过……”摆弄着水瓶在双手之间交替翻滚，翼低头看着鲜艳液体在其中荡漾，声音也摇摆不定起来，“……我也在想是不是自己对她管太多了……”——更何况我还是个会对她产生生理反应的Alpha——“果然还是，跟她保持点距离比较好吧……”  
运动后还未平复的亢奋热意，与胸中的沉静巨大落差，这种微妙空洞感让她对自己感到陌生。  
席地而坐、低垂视线，自问自答又言语不详……哪里看得出她那位是声名在外英气逼人的风鸣队长啊。  
相识五年有余，翼露出这种表情实属罕见。玛利亚压下原本想要调侃吐槽的念头，仔细端详着汗水沾湿又被灯光照亮、眉宇间透着迷茫彷徨的侧脸，揣摩友人话语间隐去的信息。  
“你真的这么想的？用保持距离来解决这个问题？”  
玩耍水瓶的动作出现停顿，出卖了思绪产生的动摇，那侧脸又低下去一点。玛利亚轻轻叹了口气，摇摇头，不再顾及淑女形象坐到她身旁地面上。  
“脸上可是写满了不甘啊，翼。”  
逞强假象被友人的指尖温柔戳破，醒悟过来的蓝瞳对上柔和的碧绿，才肯放松不知与谁僵持的面部，胯下肩膀细声细语的吐露心声。  
“……我并不想被雪音讨厌。”  
啊，这人嘴都要噘起来了。  
挚友稀奇的露出孩子气一面加上中午食堂克莉丝贡献的可爱反应，玛利亚情不自禁的笑起来。  
友人的笑声则惹得风鸣翼双颊羞红晕开，嗔怪抗议：“玛利亚！”  
“抱歉抱歉~……不过啊，翼你知道近日的传言吧，关于你们两个人的。”玛利亚深吸几口气平复了一下心情，试着问翼。  
“……多少听说过。”  
“所以实际上呢？”  
“我既是她的前辈，也比她年长，虽然她没有改姓风鸣，但法定监护人是我叔父，算起来也是我的堂妹，对她多些照顾也是情理之中吧……”  
“然后呢？”  
“然后？”  
了解到友人暗指之事，翼的沉默中有些尴尬，红色迅速蔓延到脖颈和耳尖，她不禁低下头将手背贴到脸上降温侧过头掩饰表情。玛利亚自觉地放过了她，只是轻拍她的肩膀宽慰道：“我们都知道克莉丝是个可爱的孩子，对她产生想法是一名健康Alpha的正常反应，你无须对此太过自责。但是啊，翼，对身份啊责任啊之类事情太过较真的话，真正的感受反而可能会被忽略哦。”  
——信息素并不是身外之物，将它视作敌人，只会让你认不清自己。  
友人所言让翼想起之前小日向的话，两人的话语交织在一起回响，似云雾缭绕，又似暖流涌动，指向着心中某处一直以来被忽视的方向。

  
舞蹈训练结束后，两人跟在队员的身后走出训练室的，意外的发现雪音克莉丝正抄着口袋靠墙站在训练室外的舰廊上。  
看到雪音克莉丝的瞬间，风鸣翼下意识想上前去，但还未等迈出一步，便又踟蹰起来。那天少女的尖锐话语与冷淡紫瞳在脑海徘徊不去，无解思绪缠绕住足腕，沉重的迈不开步伐。  
一旁玛利亚看着她眼神刚亮起来又暗下去，心中再次默叹一口气，忍不住在背后轻推了一把。

路过的Alpha们刚训练完，各个冒着热气汗意蒸腾，各种味道的信息素混杂一起争显着存在感，靠墙而立的白发少女不禁抬起手揉了揉鼻子，顺势避开几名熟识的队员打量自己的眼神。  
之前的八卦潮刚过去不久，怕是又要传出一些风言风语了……  
正在少女懊恼的纠结着自己是不是在自讨苦吃时，让人想起郁郁青草的清爽信息素如强风一般突入压过了周围其他气味，等待的那人的声音也随之传来。  
“雪音，怎么在这？”风鸣翼踉跄而来，看起来一脸惊讶。  
明明是在等待这声音的主人，雪音克莉丝却像在毫无防备中遭遇袭击一般慌张起来。

“啊！那个……”局促不安的紫瞳扫过翼面孔一下又迅速移开，双唇磕磕绊绊吐出词句，完全不是平日快人快语毫不客气的样子，不禁令人担心她随时会咬到舌头，“要一起，一起吃个饭么……那个……风鸣，前、前、前辈……？”

玛利亚停留在训练室门口，一边用万用工具查看日程资讯，一边暗中观察着翼与克莉丝的方向。  
即便友人难以启齿，凭借五年的朝夕相处和平日对她各方面照顾的经验，玛利亚已对友人苦恼之事猜出了大概。只是，Alpha与Beta终究是在生理构造上有所不同，而且风鸣翼无论从成长经历还是自我认知思维模式方面都过于特殊，她会怎样判断看待一个人，玛利亚还真是说不准。  
又或许只是因为友人在感性方面太过迟钝，让自己总是考虑太多会瞎操心，关心则乱而已。  
就在她漫不经心的检视过往时，视野中红透脸的雪音克莉丝不知道说了什么，风鸣翼突然笑了起来，一扫刚才对话时的疑惑迷茫，整个人都变得明亮而坚定。  
——想什么啊，喜欢这种感情，在谁身上表现都一样吧。  
仿佛被那笑容中的明媚感染，看着一高一低两个身影走远，她的嘴角不由得也上翘起来。  
眼前这个景象，终有一天要告诉那个傻防人。

T.B.C


	13. Chapter 13

BAYONET CHARGE（12）下

浮游都市“星存者”加入星联时间尚短，但其星际浮游经历可谓悠久。与绝大多数星联成员都市不同，比起寻找稀有的宜居星球，“星存者”更倾向于攫取资源发展星间浮游生活，并一直保持着对原有世界文化的向往。来自“星存者”实力企业雪倪集团也就此方针建立了庞大系统的星间连锁补给网络，补给站“寒风”正是其中站点之一。

此次前往星球“艾德琳”行程漫长且任务繁重，星隼号将在“寒风”停靠20小时的充能补给时间，这也将是先驱号在从“艾德琳”返程前最后一次休息。  
但是在停靠“寒风”前，雪音克莉丝便感觉全船都有一种迷之躁动的气氛。这种气氛甚至影响了历史课堂，而热衷于讲述GEAR命名来源、地球时代各国传说历史典故的樱井女士甚至一反常态的播放了视频资料后便离开，留下一室年轻船员交头接耳四下讨论。  
连模范生小日向未来都欣然加入立花响与几名同学的闲聊，完全不顾课堂纪律。  
问过立花响之后，雪音克莉丝才知道停靠“寒风”的日子正好赶上先驱号出航纪念日。  
少女眨了眨紫瞳，迷茫的问着出航纪念日有什么特别的。  
“哼哼哼~不知道了吧克莉丝酱！这可是舰庆诶~对船员而言这可是仅次于浮游都市腾空日的重要节日！是我们重要的可靠的伙伴先驱号的生日哇~~”  
“哈……”白发少女看着面前友人手舞足蹈一脸冷漠眉头微皱，活力友人身侧另一位碧发少女则温柔笑着欠身解释：“会有派对哦，了子小姐会安排很精彩的助兴节目，这也是响兴奋的原因啦。”  
她注意到小日向未来脸上也难掩欢欣之情。  
——派对么……  
陌生无措感再次爬满心头，以至于让她有点想逃跑。  
立花响察觉到克莉丝稍微沉默的表情，停止胡闹片头思考片刻，迟疑的问：“克莉丝酱……是不是没有合适的便服哇？”  
“——哈？？？”  
不止一次为立花响的思考回路感到惊奇，白发少女表情除了诧异还带了点露骨的嫌弃，不过显然立花响并不在意，只是自顾自的拉起克莉丝手大步走出教室：“没关系！这种时候就要去找了子小姐！她那里可是一直有可爱的衣服等人去试的！”  
兴致高昂的立花响丝毫没注意自己一路张扬着甜橙味的信息素，小日向未来则在一侧面带歉意微笑却好不阻止，甚至有点享受其中。

虽然与计划中开始新生活的日子有点差距，但……或许从现在开始尝试新事物也不错。  
少女如此想着，最终没有甩开那只微热有点汗湿的手。

虽说是出航纪念日派对，也并不是所有队员都换上了非常认真的着装。毕竟除了队服以外，穿着睡衣来参与也是符合着装要求。  
于是在舰庆当天，与平日无差别的舰廊上却穿行着服饰各异的人，对雪音克莉丝而言确实是一种新鲜奇特难以言喻的体验。  
而她一袭红裙搭配飘扬的白色发尾，虽然习惯性用了抑制剂，却依然在进入不知何时被改装成舞厅的餐厅时，仍是引来无数瞩目。刚换上裙装时，多少为陌生装束感到一丝羞涩，但当少女决定穿着这衣服走出寝室后，始终保持用惯常淡漠的姿态迎接注定投向自己的目光。  
小日向未来见克莉丝到来，便邀她加入以樱井了子为中心聚集的——令众人向往又心生敬畏——Omega女子组。听身边女性谈笑间，她不由自主的环顾场内，很快确认几名熟悉的Alpha队员与队长副队长都并不在会场内。  
疑惑的看向身边没有立花响在的未来，对方只是回以一个神秘的微笑。

开拓团总司令风鸣弦十郎入场时，餐厅内很快安静下来，向总司令兼先驱号舰长的弦十郎敬礼致意。而穿着红色衬衫米白长裤戴着奇怪高帽的雄壮Alpha只是表示致辞已经群发给全舰成员私人信箱，并简单提示停靠补给站后不可饮酒过度，便随后扬起灿烂笑容——  
“首先让我们为先驱号干上一杯，然后请诸位不要顾忌，放心大胆地吃好喝好玩好，开始和先驱号一起狂欢吧！”  
震耳欲聋的欢呼声直冲餐厅天顶，一片嘈杂中悬浮机器人放出环绕音乐与交错灯光插入。同时，身穿双排扣深色军服风长衣、圆顶帽低到遮掩面部的星隼队Alpha队员们，从会场各个角落阴影现身，踩着音乐中的军鼓节奏，伴着掺杂着起哄笑闹和调侃哨声的欢呼，排队步入舞池列阵。  
欢呼的人群边随音乐跃动，边自觉随灯光指示让开场地。同样着装的风鸣队长和伊芙副队踏入舞池，走到阵头带领队员开始脚下踱步跃动。随音乐变化，舞池的队员们突然丢出帽子抛开长衣，露出无袖短衣，腰线腹肌和扎实肩臂引起更多尖叫呐喊四下炸开。  
雪音克莉丝下意识双手捂起耳朵，皱起眉对沸腾人群的音量爆出不雅口癖，却又目不转睛的看着。  
平日熟悉的面孔，在欢呼、音乐、灯光、与肢体节奏的渲染下，展现出具有个人特色又与平日不同的炫目魅力。温柔的玛利亚，动作意外的带有力度，潇洒与女性妩媚完美融合；乐观欢脱的立花响，则与平日战斗风格相反，在音乐约束下，在舞蹈动作需要轻柔圆润的地方意外到位。  
不远处有一名女性船员一直放肆尖叫，而克莉丝内心预感这名女性的尖叫对象与自己瞩目对象是同一人。  
风鸣队长到底有多高人气，此刻她算是彻底了解了。  
大家跳的都很好，而风鸣翼——  
依然很风鸣翼  
她知道风鸣翼肢体协调、动作灵敏、力量十足，但她从未想过这些形容词在揉进音乐中时，竟会如此令人移不开视线。  
张弛有度，柔中带刚，张扬之中的克制，精确又自如。如同机械般的超强控制力，仿佛举手投足的每一厘米都有既定路线，都知道自己的归所。  
她的舞姿如她为人处世一样一板一眼，却带着难以言喻的吸引力，既是暂时退到后排，依然让人无法移开目光。旋律节奏流淌在她的血液中，每一个动作都是音乐具象体现。  
道场中她是千年雪松，战场上她是必胜清风，而这舞池中，她是自然光体。  
更要命的是她在这爆炸式的欢呼声中，偶尔露出略微羞涩的露齿一笑，只会引发人群更炸裂的化学反应。  
一曲终了，雪音克莉丝觉得自己脸上热的厉害。

  
音乐与人声交错一团在耳边轰闹，炫目灯光不时扫过眼前，信息素随着人们的兴奋蒸腾空中遍布场内，循环机奋力加大功率，却只能给亢奋浓郁的空气增加聊胜于无的流动感。与几名交好的少女闹过几巡后，过于热闹的气氛让雪音克莉丝感到些许眩晕，便躲进人少的角落休憩。  
“怎么了雪音？脸好红啊？”  
不想恍惚间仿佛听见了谁的声音，抬头撞上一双蓝瞳。  
“啊，前辈……”  
那人似乎也喝了点酒，闪烁的灯光中看出她面色潮红眼神明亮，身上带了点酒热，大概受此影响信息素也比平时强势很多，即使在如此拥挤杂乱的场所也盖过了周围的气味。  
“没事吧，是不是人太多了，有些闷？”  
被酒精和兴奋劲儿麻痹了感官，风鸣翼并没有意识到自己身上散发的味道，只觉得喧闹中看不清后辈表情又觉得声音略显缥缈，忍不住提问时猛地凑近撩起少女额发确认体温，吓得克莉丝浑身一僵。但她也再次确认面前这人，就算带着迎面扑鼻的浓烈信息素也不会让她感到明显反感……不如说她对这味道有些微妙的上瘾，甚至不在意它是否具有侵略性。  
——薄荷和草味又能侵略性到哪里去。  
还在内心暗自吐槽时，突然就被牵着走了。  
“我带你去透透气。”  
不像立花响掌心的炙热亲昵，那人的指尖微凉，虎口有常年握刀的硬茧，握住手腕的力道克制疏离，自作主张的同时又给被动方留足选择空间，这份近乎本能的对他人的顾及让克莉丝感到意外舒适，并不想反抗。

“我猜你没来过这边。”

餐厅二楼拐角位置是一处被园艺组霸占的有氧休息区，各式植物环绕形成略带隔绝感的小花园，还少有安置了一整块实体舷窗。半球形透明材料接替头顶天花板包裹至地板。派对的频闪炫光和音乐人声交织成一坨嘈杂喧闹从一侧传来，被绿植阻挡，变得渺远不真切，让这小天地显得更安静，而眼前，是舰外无垠星海沉默的展现。  
“啊……”  
尽管从出生就一直漫游在宇宙中，然而以往在都市内或舰船中总是透过投影舷窗看到外太空，不仅毫无实感，甚至还让人感到微妙的封闭窒息。像这样直面宏大空间，视野又不为头盔所拘束，仿佛随时将被吸入其中。雪音克莉丝心中无声赞叹着，走上触碰那冰凉的透明材质。

“很棒吧～在我所见过的实体舷窗设计中，这块观景整体感最好。如果赶上路过猎户星云，那更是绝景。”少女的背影让风鸣翼想起自己第一次来到这边时的样子，不由得浮起怀念的笑容：“不觉得不可思议么，雪音？即便出生以来就生活群星之中，却还是会被它们吸引目光。如果以后再‘艾德琳’驻扎的话，能看到这块景色的机会就会变少了吧。”  
“埃的狸？”  
后辈疑惑的反问既茫然又无辜，翼愣了愣，随即无奈地翘起嘴角：“你又没看任务简报吗？这可不是好习惯啊雪音……这次任务目的地‘艾德琳’，是风鸣开拓团迄今为止发现的宜居度最高的行星，甚至有的学者已将它断言为‘属于风鸣的新家园’了。若真如此，这次行动将为风鸣都市漫长的漂浮历史写下最重要的一笔。”  
听出翼言语间的雀跃，克莉丝转头，便看到映射星海的蓝瞳中，仿若闪烁着点点兴奋光芒。  
——新家园啊……  
这个在自己世界消失数年、陌生不已的熟悉名词又突然出现，一时间恍若隔世，让她感到有些不知如何应对。  
“前辈很期待？”  
问句刚脱出口，少女便后悔起来。这不是理所当然的么，之前的闲聊中无论是对古老机械的爱好还是音乐口味，都凸显了这人对地球文化的向往。而且开拓团的工作不乏危险性，一般人若不是对未知怀有强烈渴求也不会参与，更何况站在自己面前这可是开拓团进展与其未来息息相关风鸣集团继承人。像自己这种因为无处可去而参与开拓团的人怕是寥寥无几。她与自己是不同的。  
风鸣翼闻言愣了愣，自言自语道：“期待么……”思索的中透出了几秒钟迷茫，随即又释然的笑起来，“啊啊，确实是，不知何时已经在期待了，行星生活。”  
“别看我现在这样，其实我从小体格纤细，为了不让父亲失望，课余时间基本都闷在道场修行训练。直到认识了一个朋友，啊，就是之前我跟你提过的那位故友，天羽奏。事实上因为身世和家教约束的关系她是我那时候唯一的朋友。一边说着‘太紧绷的话人会倒下’这样的话，一边把从道场拎出来。这么说来明明是个Omega她真是力气够大的。”  
似乎因为酒精劲儿还没过去，又似是因为沉溺在回忆，平日沉稳的风鸣队长变得有点话多，轻柔的声音带着笑意娓娓道来。  
“她带我看地球时代的老电影、听各种乐曲、看遍了风鸣都市的所有观景窗、讲开拓团在不同星球的见闻，教会我除了磨砺自我、实现目标以外，生活也同样重要。奏她热情、专注、对一切都充满兴趣。她散发的蓬勃生命力改变了风鸣家那个谨小慎微、严肃过度的女孩。”  
意外的听到翼说起童年往事，克莉丝边想象着站在风鸣家严厉家主身旁、揪着小手不肯抬头的纤细小女孩的模样，边自然的吐槽着：“严肃过度这点改的似乎不够彻底呢。”  
“嘴上不留情这点倒是希望你能改一改呢。”面对后辈的毒舌，风鸣翼翘起嘴角毫不留情给予还击，转而语气又蒙上了几分柔和，“知道么雪音，在行星上看到星星，因为相对固定，地球时代人们便将天空中的星星划分成了不同的‘星座’这样的组合，用于辨认位置和区分时间季节。”  
“率先发现星星或星座的人，会去为其命名，甚至结合神话故事赋予其具体形象。然后当这个故事被人们口口相传下去，就变成了属于那个星座传说……”  
“只是几个亮点，加上了人的想象力，便诞生出了传承至今的故事和名称，不觉得相当诗意么？”  
“我原来很喜欢像这样看着星海，与奏说起从樱井女士讲的传说典故，然后一起想象未来到达行星时，能在那边发现什么样的新星座与那些传说对应。给什么样的星座起名‘天羽羽斩’确实让我纠结了好久……”  
眼前人的目光飘向了星辰远方，话语似乎随主人一同陷入回忆间隙中慢慢消失。那侧脸中满溢的感怀看得让人揪心，克莉丝思量着是应任由她趁醉意朦胧肆意怀念还是应为了不让对方梦醒失落而打断时，翼又突然像想起什么有趣的事情一般笑着转向了自己。  
“所以你猜猜这是什么？”   
被自然而然牵起眼前少女的手，翻转掌心，纤长手指在手掌间轻点了几下，随着提问投去期待的笑容，风鸣翼似乎浑然未觉自己的行为对少女实在有点亲昵过度。  
看着被握住的手掌和轻触其上的手指，克莉丝恍了下神，愣怔的抬头，看到等待自己回答、毫无杂念的蓝瞳仿佛映着点点星光。  
“……这不就是个正方形？”  
“是神兽镜啦。”  
“……这不可能看的出来吧，前辈。”紫瞳微眯，投射出不满和嫌弃的眼神。  
“这叫想象力丰富。”  
“强词夺理。”  
“如果你也有兴趣的话……以后跟我一起去发现星座怎么样？星星落在雪音眼中会形成什么样的故事，我很好奇呢。”  
日常拌嘴中突然出现这样一句话，克莉丝感觉大脑和心跳都被毫无防备的都冲击了一下。转头看向风鸣翼，如若清风的笑容夹在了丝丝仍不妨碍清凉体香的酒气，她背后派对会场投影烟花多多绽开，少女心中兀得感到一阵前所未有的莫名平静。  
荒芜空旷原野，清风缓缓拂过。  
“……嗯，也是呢，为了以后的人类不会被前辈奇怪的星座名所误导。”少女轻笑着回答。  
“你还真是失礼啊雪音……

“吼～这不是挺能干么？”  
一边回味着“星存者”都市特有的调酒“红树叶”在口中溢出的余香，一边听身边蓝发友人略带苦恼的说起醒酒后对前夜派对的记忆，玛利亚随即这样回了一句。  
在停靠雪倪集团的补给站时到酒吧小酌，一直是星隼队两位队长的惯例活动。风鸣翼本想邀上雪音克莉丝尝试一下“星存者”的独特口味，奈何自停靠后便没看到梳着白色低双马尾的少女。  
“咳咳咳……不要戏弄我啊玛利亚……”  
看着酒刚入口的友人被自己狠狠呛出眼泪，玛利亚窃笑，但并不打算放过这位毫无自知的青涩Alpha：“这个约会邀请我给9分，扣一分怕你骄傲。”  
“不，我没，我不是那个意思……啊啊果然是太失礼了吧，身位一个Alpha却对Omega如此轻率……防人失格啊……”  
懊悔的将头埋入吧台双臂之间，风鸣翼恨不得找一个时间间隙穿越回前夜，敲醒那个因酒精莫名兴奋的自己。清醒后再想起那些自说自话的回忆往昔和自作主张的肢体接触，实在难逃冒犯之嫌。面对那位少女，风鸣翼总是希望自己能够慎重一些，生怕自己又像上次那样无意间触到少女的自尊心和紧紧隐藏的痛处。  
玛利亚忍不住白了一眼友人，狠狠喝了几口自己最爱的调酒冷静头脑：“翼你难道是那种没见过Omega、见一个向上一个的种马Alpha么？”  
埋着头的翼转向这边，蓝色发梢见露出极皱着眉头度不满露骨嫌弃的表情：“……你是故意的。”  
“是啊，我是故意的。既然你也知道自己不是这种人，为何就不能正视一下自己对克莉丝的感觉呢？”  
——那并不是不肯正视，而是无法忽视的东西，但是……  
上一秒还盯着自己的蓝瞳又一次回避开，翼再次将表情藏起来，好一会才传来闷闷的微弱声音：“但是……对着才见面没多久的女孩子发情的感受，要如何让人信任啊……”  
啊，竟然说出来了。耳朵都红透了。  
从未见过友人如此可爱的样子，玛利亚扭头掩嘴强忍笑声，然而颤抖的肩头还是出卖了她。眼角余光看见翼把通红的脸埋得更深，玛利亚清了清嗓子，思索了一番决定用自己比较擅长的方式形容。  
“无论这颗种子——这种感受——是什么，它都已经在你心中生根发芽了不是么？你已经无法忽视它了，翼，那么你打算怎么对待这柱幼小植物呢？”  
比起吐槽玛利亚的比喻，风鸣翼经过短暂思索之后，感到一个更加需要说明的问题：“……玛利亚……”  
“嗯？”  
英明神武的风鸣队长垮下肩膀叹出口气，额头压紧胳膊试图逃避什么，眼前浮现的却都是那位白发少女。  
“我觉得……它已经不是一株幼小的植物了……”  
带点求助意味的语气逗得玛利亚轻轻一笑：“是嘛。”  
轻轻拍抚身边年少三岁的友人的肩膀，留给她整理思绪的空间，玛利亚看向窗外穿梭的人群。“寒风”补给站同时是星联最为繁忙的中转站之一，各种人群和机械穿梭熙熙攘攘，在其中“星存者”都市的居民往往更加醒目——他们的文化推崇张扬个人风格，也毫不掩饰自己的夸张武器，身背巨大狙击枪同时穿着鲜红色披风身材矮小的女孩也不会招人侧目。忽然意识到模拟天气飘起了白色雪花，玛利亚所注视的女孩停下脚步同时叫住全身白色着装的白发同伴，兴奋的指向天空，举手投足洋溢的青春气息。虽然看不清面孔，背影却仿佛传来开心笑声。触景忆起一个与自己同样拥有碧瞳的笑容，玛利亚轻轻摇摇头让自己忘却这份忧思。  
“玛利亚？”  
应声转头便对上一双关心注视的蓝瞳，不禁失笑，不知该说这个风鸣翼到底是敏感还是迟钝，玛利亚笑着转移了对方的注意力：“所以你有答案了？”  
“大概吧……我想，这份心情大概也只能用——”  
“停停停，剩下的话请对对方去说，”适时打断翼的话，玛利亚碰了碰对方的杯子，“总之祝武运昌隆。”  
“啊啊，感谢。”  
挑衅意味的调侃被风鸣翼轻易接下，让玛利亚颇有点意外，挑了挑眉看着蓝发友人，仿佛壮胆一般的一口气灌下杯中酒，忍不住又补了一句：“在此之前，不许再打退堂鼓来找我了哦，姐姐我可不接待。”  
感到好笑的同时终于还是撑不住难为情，风鸣翼揉了揉通红的脸：“好啦饶了我吧玛利亚……”

然而风鸣翼怎么也没有想到，努力鼓起的勇气并没有让她获得更好的向白发少女再靠近一步的机会。先驱号再次启程时，她才得知雪音克莉丝已离舰，独自执行任务。  
  
T.B.C


	14. Chapter 14

**BAYONET CHARGE (13)**

眼前有如草履虫造型一般的微型舰艇见所未见，登入门不似绝大多数向外开启并构成豋舰搭桥的设计，而是在像是纹路仿佛长毛的金属一般材质的墙面上，直接虚化了一块区域，一面仿佛漂浮的微黄透明液体构成的薄膜出现面前，并投影出“欢迎”的字样。登入门后的景象被这薄膜扭曲，无法探知内部情况。用手指微微试探，指尖便被那仿佛有意识的液体主动迎上包裹住，难以言明的触感还带点若有似无的温度。

雪音克莉丝强忍着对这诡异造物的不信任与反感，装作无所谓的样子登上去，然而被液体包裹全身的瞬间还是紧紧皱了一下眉头。

舰艇内倒是正常甚至偏豪华的内饰，只是整舰体格如此微小却功能齐全，恐怕远远超过了风鸣都市，不，或许说是整个星联现有科技水平也不为过。无需特殊的穿着航行服，全自动导航，速度极快，但是人在其中并没有不适感；舰船材质都是没有见过的；这个液体起到的作用尚未得知。

其实如若雪音克莉丝能以更高更广阔的视野观察周遭，那么可能会收获一幅足以令人类颤抖的画面——数以千计的这样的微型舰艇正从四面八方朝着一艘椭圆体的巨型舰船驶去。这种舰艇周遭有无数纤毛般的触手，在漆黑的宇宙背景下从远处看还无法靠肉眼观察，而那些微型舰艇，被这些触手捕捉，送向巨舰本体，然后仿佛是与巨舰融入一般，消失不见。

不明液体消失，自己与雪倪方派出用来伪装是身份的两名随行保镖则仿佛被传送了一般，完整、直接而又莫名其妙的出现在了所谓的“交易场所”。

带繁杂花纹的柔软地毯、金色与白色布置主调、有点夸张不知道如何搭起的香槟塔、带有奇怪花边的软座沙发……从场景布置看，到与刚刚乘坐的穿梭机不同，没有令人费解的诡异科技的痕迹。似乎只是一个普通的、那种做作的上层人士会将家中布置成的，刻意仿地球风格的宽广会客厅。

但单从回身也无法看到自已登陆的通道这一点，也足够令人感到费解不安了。

“想必您便是雪倪小姐。”

刺耳的男声仍操着那熟悉不过的声调与语气，出现的瞬间克莉丝不禁狠狠咬了一下牙关。

——冷静，你现在是雪倪家的大小姐，你并没见过他。

不断在心中对自己如此重复着，迎面对上身着白色长衣、一副医生打扮、还是带着金属圆框眼镜、面露谄媚假笑的那名男子。

威尔博士。

“博士。”克莉丝一边谨遵这几日的礼仪训练，端着手微微点头示意，一边用克制着情绪的冷漠声音回应。或许这份冷漠正应和了高冷大小姐的形象，对方看起来并没察觉任何异样，令她稍微松了一口气。

与此同时克莉丝注意到威尔身边还跟着一个人，高挑身形映入眼帘的瞬间与另一个熟悉人影重叠，令克莉丝晃了下神。那人周身罩着白色披风，兜帽遮到鼻梁，露出仿佛带着某种机械的下半截脸庞，从面部线条和身材气质上判断应该是的女性没错。白衣女子一直沉默的跟着，似乎并没有什么威胁感，不太像保镖之类的存在。大抵是威尔的炫耀品之类什么的吧，这个男人向来有“将钟情的实验品带在身边”这种恶趣味。

此行此景又唤醒了一些被自我保护机制尘封的不堪记忆。对白衣女子产生同命相怜的同时，少女盯着斜前方的男人，脑内模拟着他被一枪爆头、脑浆炸裂血液浸染雪白长衣和华美地毯的画面，以此阻止着自己思考“白衣女子是否是自己的替代品”这个问题。

“很高兴再次和雪倪集团合作，希望我们这次如同以往般顺利。”

一路走过，与高贵场景格格不入的展示笼规律的摆放着，偶有几位端着酒杯戴面具的买家，站在展示笼旁交谈。

有市便有价，这些着装体面、言行文雅、道貌岸然的富商巨贾便是人口贩卖这种违法交易的市场，是促成人口实验的基石。

跟在威尔后面，雪音克莉丝冷漠的扫视这些男男女女，装模作样看了看所谓“货样”——基本都是看到之前在科考站遭遇的变异人形、个别不明所以糊弄人的奇怪东西——而更多精力放在听辨威尔的说辞中掺水夸大之处和有用成分。并无其他情绪波动，冷静的让她自己都感到意外。

白衣女子则全程跟在自己保镖的身后，如同无情感的人偶一般无声无息让人几乎忘记她存在。

克莉丝低下头偷偷看了眼伪装成戒指的发讯器，仍然毫无反应。

——虽然逃得过安检扫描，但是却没有信号么……

在行动前已料到对方的必会有多重防备，了子小姐特制了该发讯器，可通过任何信号介质传播出一种拟圣遗物的独特波段，而这种波段只有先驱号的仪器能检测到。

——现在需要的只是一个可以接入任何外界信号的区域。无论是哪种信号……

佯装对“货样”产生兴趣，稍微思考片刻后，克莉丝开口说：“我很满意，那么如何支付呢。”

“就喜欢您这样爽快的买家。前方便是支付区，请再随我稍行片刻。为安全起见，支付区是完全独立的，还请谅解。”威尔推了推眼镜，皮笑肉不笑的咧开嘴，倾身摆手示意前行方向。

行进方向渐渐远离本便稀疏的人烟，穿过一扇棕色木门，进入一个不是那么宽广的单独房间。房间中央，一架崭新装饰精美通体鲜红的空笼子兀自展示着存在感。

“啊，差点忘记……”

不待克莉丝感到奇怪，威尔突然停下脚步，令她差点撞上。环顾四周，依然是与屋外如同复制黏贴一般统一的装饰风格，只是除这个诡异的笼子以外空空如也。

“博士？”警戒的后撤一步，两名高大的保镖也做好保护姿态护在这位冒牌大小姐身边。克莉丝低头看向戒指，仍然并无信号指示，心中不禁焦虑起来。

“……事实上，货款令兄已经送来了，”眼前男人突然说起不明就里的话，而她身边的壮汉保镖应声倒地，颈部至后脑已被刺穿，而那名白衣女子仍不为所动的安静站在原地，但很显然两名保镖正是被她偷袭击倒，“还请雪倪小姐配合，跟我走吧。”

——大意了。还以为是无害的兔子，其实是披着羊皮的狼么。

瞄了一眼白衣女子，克莉丝心中暗骂，于此同时心中盘算着打破眼下僵局的出路。

后路被白衣女子拦住，而前面唯有威尔一人，还是个瘦弱的Beta，距离上这边更近一点。

——是大抵是可行的？大概也只有这一种方式了吧……总之先将威尔控制住。

想着，身子已经动了起来，为了伪装身份胸被紧紧束起，行动起来也更加轻盈迅速。

克莉丝只手撩起裙摆，一个箭步向威尔所在方位跃起，为了扼住威尔脖子的手却在路上被一只毫无温度的机械手抓住了。

——好快？！改造人？！

皱眉瞄了一眼那白色身影，下意识另一只手瞄准对方腹部一记重击，然而如前者一般，拳头被一个柔软手掌轻易挡下。面对面之时，兜帽因动作掀动了几下，隐约可见兜帽隐藏下覆盖了半张脸的机械面具。但不知出于何种原因，白衣女子挡住的攻击后动作便停滞了，并没有进一步行动，令克莉丝轻易摆脱了她的掌控。

只是这样一来，要触及威尔便要越过白衣女子。刚刚交手的瞬间已让克莉丝确认对方绝非善茬，硬碰硬恐怕很难取得上风。虽然不能理解明明刚才能将自己拿下，对方却放弃了……

“雪倪小姐，”威尔摊了摊手，轻笑两声，“令兄已经将您卖给我了，就别浪费彼此的时间了吧。”

“——什么？！”克莉丝有些不敢相信，本来叫克莉丝假扮雪倪集团大小姐参加展卖是为了一探威尔与此处的究竟，没想到竟入了套中套。

但看来威尔现在也没有发现自己的真实身份，而此前获得的情报也表明这艘作为交易场所的舰船并不是他的地盘，在此生事对他大概也没有好处；无论是因为轻敌还是别的原因，他目前只有一名贴身护卫，若能与这白衣兜帽小姐闹一番动静，引起此船所有者的注意，或者脱离这个房间将外面的什么大人物扯进来的话，或许还能有别的转机……

“大小姐不相信也是没用的，不知道您是否喜欢这笼子呢，这可是我为您特意准备的呢~”沉溺于自己的妄想，威尔的声音也被高亢情绪拉升变得愈发刺耳，“来吧，尽情挣扎吧，向我展示幸存者居民独有的——”

白发少女冷笑着摇了摇头打断男人的自我陶醉：“虽然不知道你找雪倪大小姐到底有什么事，只不过你的如意算盘怕是要落空了呢，博士。我并不是她。”

威尔的动作出现一瞬间凝滞，缓缓转身，笑容僵硬在因怒气扭曲的面部，镜片后的眼神闪着寒光，但并没有停止小声的自言自语：“难怪你迟迟没有使用‘奥拉’，我还以为是有特殊发动条件，竟然是这么一回事么……那么这是哪来的勇者，这是什么恶俗的英雄救美剧情展开么……”

“这么多年过去了你那令人作呕的中二妄想病还是没变啊。怎么，已经不记得我了么？”无所畏惧的迎上曾无数次出现在噩梦中的绿色双眼，少女右手拇指掐入食指，抑制住想要扣住左胸口的习惯性动作。她深知此时此刻，不可流露半分怯意

威尔盯住挑衅自己的冒牌大小姐注视许久，突然想起来什么般，一把推开挡在身前的白衣护卫冲到少女面前，难以置信的瞪大眼睛。

克莉丝则趁机擒住威尔，狠狠锁住对方喉咙：“不想立刻断气就让你的机器人离远点。”

“……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”威尔被紧紧扼住脖子却仍发出变音的笑声，那笑声充满着近乎病态的狂热。

“笑什么！”克莉丝狠狠皱起眉头，紧盯着白衣女子，手上又用了用力，试图打断威尔的胡言乱语。而白衣女子只是维持着一直以来的安静，仿佛无论克莉丝做了什么都没有任何动作的意向。

“咳……你的气味我又怎么会忘记呢！这，便是天意，是缘分，是命运啊！我的夏娃，你让我好找。你是注定要和我共同开创新的未来，迎接新的时代，诞下你和我的超越这个世代的全新人类！”

“再胡说我现在就扭断你的脖子！”

威尔的话语犹如火花彻底点爆少女压抑许久的怒气，但在她痛下杀手前，突然有什么冲过来控住了她的面部，克莉丝眼前一片黑暗，只觉得自己失去了平衡，整个人被摁向地面，后脑勺随之传来冲击的剧痛。

“别伤了她！”威尔大声喝止，克莉丝眼前也恢复了光明。

迅速爬起身，摇了摇仍在发懵的头，勉强摆好了姿势，重新审视战局。

因为刚才的精彩一击，白兜帽小姐真面目已经露了出来，浅橘色的头发，只露出鼻梁以下部分形似獠牙的机械面具，白色披风撩起的瞬间看到腰间佩有枪支，但刚刚确实是仅用徒手便将自己推倒在地上。这半副面容，总给克莉丝一种难以言明的似曾相识感。

“好了，我亲爱的夏娃，配合一下，我们很快就会到家的。”威尔表情变得柔和起来，语气也亲昵的如同与旧友交谈一般。

克莉丝咬了咬牙，愤恨的承认了实力差距。打不过的，甚至没有看清那个家伙的动作，但是如果束手就擒的话……

“吵死人了！谁特么是你的夏娃，本姑娘有自己的名字！”克莉丝回斥着再次对威尔发起冲击，不出意料，白兜帽小姐闪到自己身前，大概是维尔说过不能伤了自己的缘故，她的动作收敛了了许多，也给了自己可乘之机。

“何苦呢，结局都是一样的，接受自己的命运吧。”

“抱歉，我现在不太喜欢命运这个词呢。”

与白衣女子接触的瞬间，在对方双手制住自己之前，少女左手拔出对方腰间配枪，同时脚下灵巧一扭，侧身旋转回避与对方冲击，举枪射击一气呵成。

白色披风突然整个被抛起，挡住射击视野，随后轻盈落在对峙的两方之间。

克莉丝瞥了眼挡下子弹的白色披风，随即看向护在威尔身前的人。除了像獠牙状的机械面具与金属质感明显的右臂为义肢以外，胸、腰、手、脚都佩有结构神似GEAR的装置，只是架构过于小巧，一时分辨不出究竟是仿生体、改造体还是外骨骼战甲。

刚刚夺取武器的动作过于顺利，稍微令克莉丝产生了一丝不安，握了握手中的枪试图定下心神，少女挑衅着：“一直都不说话的家伙，报上姓名这种礼节都不懂么，莫非是只会听话的人偶？”

对方依然没有回答克莉丝，甚至没有任何人类的气息。以对方的速度，想要逃离这个房间或者另寻找有信号的地方看起来也不太可能了。周围也没什么可以利用的爆炸物，可惜。

“真是顽固呐，不过也好，这一点也是充满着戏剧色彩的要强女性，一个配站在英雄身边的母亲……嗯嗯，实在不错。”

自信现况全在掌控之中，男人盘着双手，饶有趣味的看着倔强少女犹如困兽般挣扎，好奇自己最中意的她还能有什么手段。

“有一个问题想问你，”白发少女的情绪反而冷静下来，咧开嘲讽的嘴角看向他，“这么多年你是怎么躲过星联的追捕的？樱井小姐对你这样的庸才竟能做到这种地步一直很不解呢。”

“星联就算有樱井了子又有什么用？在神兽镜面前任何追踪手段都是没用的，我就算在他们眼前晃他们也察觉不到。活捉目标，准许『银腕』启动。”少女的问题让威尔丧失了玩乐的心情，冷下脸来向护在自己身前的“银腕”下达指令。

面具的淡蓝色光芒转变成不祥的红色，手脚的装置变形延展开。

可恶，果然是GEAR！赢不了的。

对方行动迅速，即使是被称作“天才枪手”的雪音克莉丝，仍对对方够不成任何威胁。被称作“银腕”的女子游刃有余的躲过所有近距离射击，避开要害又干脆利落的一下下打中她。

但就算赢不了，至少也要……！

战场一片狼藉，弹痕星布，就算是实力悬殊，白发少女也也没有向对方屈服，也没有放弃反抗，直至打空手中唯一武器的能量。

腹部被狠狠的击中，意识消散前，少女心中念着那抹蓝色身影。

——一定要看懂啊，前辈。

“银腕”扛起被自己一拳打晕的伤痕累累的克莉丝，看向了地上被克莉丝拽下来的白色兜帽披风。

“好了，不要管披风了，回去吧。”威尔正正衣襟，临走前惋惜的看了一眼在打斗中被打残的红色笼子，“真可惜，我还挺喜欢它的。”

巨舰后侧，草履虫般的微型舰正鱼贯而出，其中就有威尔博士的三艘，向着预设好的目的地前进。

Ｔ．Ｂ．Ｃ


	15. Chapter 15

**BAYONET CHARGE (14)**

“……情况就是这样，绪川你——”

“司令。”

风鸣弦十郎话音未落便被低沉女声打断，话音中的寒意使沉闷空气又冷了几度，会议室所有目光都紧张的望向那寒意的源头。风鸣翼毫无表情，只是紧盯着弦十郎。

“翼——”玛利亚伸手轻握住翼紧绷的手臂。

“我是星隼队的队长，派遣星隼队队员，为何不按照正常流程？”

叔父弦十郎是开拓团总司令，先驱号舰长，风鸣都市二科司令，雪音的监护人，无论从哪个层面上讲，这份发问都不够谨慎。

她明白，但必须要说出来，必须要司令说出来。

弦十郎迎上自己的如炬目光，怨愤不解在原本俊美的眉宇间划下刻痕，蓝瞳中更蕴含着某种自己并不陌生的风暴。几年前，这样的风暴几乎让少女毁了自己。

显然她已经知道了一些雪音的“过去”，但这个年轻冲动的alpha究竟能承受几分真相，弦十郎尚有顾虑。

“雪音克莉丝是作为风鸣情报机关二科成员前去行动，而现在我们要处理的情况并不是单纯的开拓团事务了。另外，对任务的保密要求是个人提出的，风鸣队长，没有其他问题的话，请坐下，会议还在进行中。”

话语如重石一般压在风鸣翼心口，她低下头，声音沉闷的道出一句抱歉。

她能感到在座的所有人员，包括玛利亚和司令都在为她担心，她多少也能知道自己现在的表情一定非常阴沉，可是无论理性部分如何斥责自己公私不分防人失格，无论内心如何提醒自己控制情绪才能处理问题，都无法令她放开紧皱的眉头和攥紧的双手，纾解胸中的纷乱焦躁。

回想这几周的相处时光上，少女何时被告知、下决心、着手准备，还在自己和队友面前做出若无其事的态度；而自己只是光顾着自我烦恼，什么都没察觉，什么都不知道……

她想起自己从医务室慌忙逃窜前，曾全心恳切的道出心中希望。

『我还是希望能被你更信任一点。』

——难道要我将这当成你的回答么，雪音……

玛利亚轻轻将手掌抚上翼的肩膀，用力握住翼的肩头。

她现在需要你的帮助。

友人无声的提醒了风鸣翼，她深吸一口气，向温柔的副队长投以感激与歉意的眼神，轻声说了句“抱歉”，将注意力拉回到作战会议上。

此番意外的发生也让雪倪集团及时发现并捣毁了相当规模的内部叛乱窝点，控制了形势，将损害降到了最低。为了向二科表示感谢，雪倪方提供了诸多资源，包括所知的地下交易网络情报、丰富的物资补给、并尽可能的提供了航行记录协查。风鸣弦十郎也通过个人手段取得了星联空港管制方面的航行痕迹追查支援。

然而，尽管调动了所有可用资源，全体二课成员30小时不休不眠的侦查，投入的一切却如泥牛入海。

风鸣弦十郎站在自己的办公室观景舷窗前，望着宇宙中吞人于无形的无尽黑暗，思索着当年若能对那陷入疯狂的研究者痛下杀手，是否就能避免眼下此劫。只是，坚信着“大丈夫有所为而有所不为”的古训，未经法律裁决而决定一人生死之事，怕是即便如今的自己也很难做出。

想到风鸣翼难以掩抑的焦虑表现，身材魁梧的Alpha罕有的深深叹了口气。他确实担心，再拖下去，不仅养女有危险，这个不省油的侄女恐怕也要坐不住了……

“总是叹气可是会把好运吓跑的哦。”

能不打招呼直接闯进司令办公室，即便是形势严峻的此时依然不改甜媚音调和怡人香气，也就只能是樱井了子。不过弦十郎还是听出了子语速稍微变快，看来就算是她也开始沉不住气了。

“听起来倒像是已经好运已经光顾了啊，了子君。”

“那是当然，快来看这个，弦十郎。”

了子获得信息的来源为此要付出的交换条件都让弦十郎惊诧又不安，但为了让使得寸步难行的侦查有前进方向，他甘愿冒着所有未知的风险。

与侦查小组踏入那个满是弹痕的房间时，雪音克莉丝已失联62小时。

在这一片狼藉中，风鸣翼却不合时宜的想起天羽奏讲给她的那些——也是四天前的夜晚时，她仗着酒劲对那个白发女孩讲的模糊不清的——星座故事。

胸中犹如什么在燃烧，努力调节呼吸却仍感到滞闷缺氧。侦查员在她身边穿梭忙碌，耳机里不断传来的对话声音，她都听不真切，只是一遍一遍环视着空荡的房间，不肯罢休的寻找着那个不可能出现的身影。仿佛一个不经意，在视野模糊的地方，即使全身虚脱失力，依然有机会抱住想要放弃生命的少女。

然而目光所及之处除了两具不属于风鸣的尸体，只有密集的弹痕，打斗的痕迹和触目惊心的血迹。

还是没能救到她么？

她仿佛一下又回到几年前，天羽奏参与的实验发生意外的那天，做过的一个梦：如满天涌来的绝望海浪，将她与笑容与发色一样温暖的那人拍散冲开，无力挣扎不知所措，无论如何都回不到她身边，喉哽鼻酸弱小无助，目送那人渐渐消失不见。

只是这一次，那个人换成了在那艘“幽灵船”上寂静的昏暗中，被微光着凉的沉默背影。

——……不，这次不同。

那件事，绝不会再发生。

耳边传来玛利亚的声音，初步勘察已经结束，系统正在整合数据。

“巨型轻钢制笼子来源不明，上面未见任何有效信息；现场共有五人，两位所属雪倪集团的保镖，另外两人身份不明；保镖先生应是从身后被偷袭贯穿后颈当场死亡，毫无挣扎痕迹；现场弹痕源自同一把制式光子手枪；几处血迹经取样分析确认都属于雪音克莉丝。”率队调查的玛利亚将现场大致情况告知风鸣翼。

“在这现场中，格格不入的就属这个红色的笼子和白色的披风了，但我们在笼子上并没有发现任何有效信息，”风鸣翼来到披风前面，利用无人机将其展开，“根据披风的尺寸，模拟人形，正在通过复原现场子弹轨迹，确认现场人员位置。”

玛利亚将数据上传给了辅助无人机，旋即代表子弹痕迹的红色激光铺陈开来，密集线路让风鸣翼倒吸了一口冷气。

“显然这个披风不是雪音的，如果说现场一共五人，那最先被撂倒的应该是那两个保镖，血迹是克莉丝的，那么当时克莉丝应该是站在这里。”风鸣翼走到血迹旁。

玛利亚看着地上的血迹，分析道：“血滴形状看起来像是被重击后滴落。”

环顾弹痕轨迹将大概交叉点位置记下，漠然的扫过一眼白色披风的模拟人影，以及稍远几步昭示着某种恶意、被战斗波及带着弹痕的红色铁笼，风鸣翼凝视着那鲜红。正如玛利亚所说，这与另一处明显是接触地面是擦伤时留下的血痕不同，是顺着伤口划下滴落的痕迹。

血液划过少女肌肤，顺白皙手指滴下的画面闪现脑内。臼齿发出摩擦声，身经百战的风鸣队长痛苦的闭上眼甩甩头，鼻息微重的深呼吸了几口，试图平复怒火让自己保持专注。

“翼，有点东西发你了，”玛利亚的声音在身后出现，停留在几步之外，“确实是经历了一番苦战呢……”

“——雪音的话，确实不是个会乖乖收起爪子的温善猫咪呢……”意识到自己声音的干涸，风鸣翼苦笑一下，起身看向玛利亚，“……大概是抢了对方的枪一气胡来变成了这个样子吧。”

“确实，看起来这个可能性最高。但这也就意味着……”玛利亚看着万用工具上的数据，话音渐渐消失，愁容愈发明显。

而翼已经从她的表情中读出，她没有说完的话已经印证着自己观察现场时猜想。

“现场没有任何来自对方的痕迹，是么。”

“对。”

“……”

“……”

不安的沉默在两人之间蔓延。

“翼，你有自信能躲过克莉丝的全部射击么，身穿GEAR的情况下。”

“以雪音的预判准度，即便身穿GEAR，仅仅靠躲闪是不可能一枪不中的。”

“那么对方是普通人类的可能性就很低了。”

尽管不是职业军人，但纵观整个星联，能超过风鸣翼的体能等级的Alpha也并不多见。

“速度极快，攻击动作又很克制，并没有给克莉丝造成致命伤。”

“在雪音的枪法紧逼下，还能护的威尔周全，又是何方神圣……”

两人一言一语将彼此的心中分析猜想统统道中，而对于未知敌人实力难测的共识又令两人再次陷入沉默。

平视仪右上角，时钟数字坚定不变而的跳动着。焦灼的安静中，翼仿佛听到了弦十郎办公室中那个古董机械表的秒针滴答作响。

她身边的粉发友人深吸口气，手指快速滑动着万用工具上，迅速而细致的扫视过每一行数据，寻找着突破口。

——冷静下来。如果是你，孤立无援，并且清楚认识到敌我实力悬殊的情况下，会怎么做……

雪音她，没有选择放弃，似乎也没有采取更加激进的进攻方式，那么当时的她，又会做怎样的判断……？

将视线重新放回到这空荡的房间，沿着几个射击点行进着，蓝发的年轻Alpha调整着思维视角。与那个少女相关的东西似乎都染上了她爱用的红色。红色的指引线，红色的鲜血，红色的鸟笼……

碧瞳瞄向乍眼的巨大红色鸟笼时，因厌恶排斥微微眯起。鸟笼也被战斗波及，几束指引子弹痕迹的红色射线穿过残破处，打到另一侧墙上。这不怀好意的存在究竟意味着那个失踪的少女将遭受什么，她并不想深思，视线也在下意识的避开它。然而此刻，多年的战斗直觉突然让风鸣队长感到一种怪异感，她久久的注视这这个鸟笼，思考着这份感觉从何而来。

“这舰船材质让辐射衰减的太快了——“一旁玛利亚碎碎念的抱怨着，提醒了她某些事情。

“玛利亚，能否对这个区域进行能量衰减痕迹成像？”

“给我一点时间……”

“啊啊，拜托了。”

注意到友人近日来一直极其低沉的声线有点微妙的上扬，玛利亚对示意的范围进行扫描的同时，眼角余光也察觉到翼的姿态变化。风鸣翼正用全神思索时的习惯动作，右手似托腮思考又似食指掩嘴的姿势，盯紧面前几处弹痕；而这个动作，往往意味着她发现了什么不敢确认的重大情报。

“这里有什么异常么？”玛利亚看着风鸣翼突然转身，依次看向几处意味着射击点的指引线交叉处。

“只是猜想。但，如果我没有猜错的话……”

后辈的射击习惯，枪支弹容量，理论射速与实战数据，保证不被击中所需要的移动速度，射击轨道上的其他弹痕形状……多重信息在脑内高速滤过，让风鸣翼愈发确信，面前这过于密集与规整、意味着多余射击动作的弹痕，并非无意义。

“模拟完成，发送给你了翼。”

话音刚落，平视仪中的弹痕便随分析顺序依次点亮。

她不禁举起手，食指在空气中沿着那在意的弹痕顺序，画出规整形状。

正如当时画在少女掌心里一样的顺序。

画过在最后一个弹痕后，悬在半空中的手指试图触摸什么一般向前点去，然而划过的只有虚无的空气与寒意，缓缓握成拳头。

猜想被证明。脉搏在耳边嗡鸣。

闷软情感混淆的某种难以抑制的酸楚，过于复杂的感情让心脏撞的胸口直疼，几乎要膨胀冲出，呼吸也一同变得紊乱。

——回来之后，我们去看星星吧，雪音。

玛利亚看到翼突然从某种近乎静止的状态突然动起来，急匆匆的接通了樱井了子的通讯频道，同时用手势示意跟随她回到穿梭舰。风鸣队长恢复了一贯的雷厉风行甚至更加行动利落指示简洁，让一众队员也不由得加快各种动作速度。

那时的玛利亚·凯尊武娜·伊芙尚未意识到，即将展开的营救行动，又对自己的人生产生了怎样的影响。

ｔ．ｂ．ｃ


End file.
